Love can be Such a Tricky Thing
by Hermione0327
Summary: This is a story of how James and Lily fell in love. Lily becomes James' tutor at school. What happens when he must save her life? Can she return the favor? Lots of laughs & romance. light sex jokes+strong language-*UPDATED-R&R!*
1. Leaving for Hogwarts

****

Love Can Be Such A _Tricky_ Thing

Chapter 1 – Leaving For Hogwarts

"Here we are girls! King's Cross Station," Mr. Evans happily remarked as he pulled their little red station wagon into a parking spot. "Petunia, be a dear and help your sister unload her luggage out of the trunk."

"Yes, father," groaned Petunia with a resentful look upon her face.

Mrs. Evans, who had fallen asleep during the long drive to London, yawned and stepped out of the car. "Lillian," she said groggily. "I packed you a lunch for the train ride, since you won't be reaching the castle until late this afternoon." She handed her younger daughter a brown paper bag. "It's broiled chicken…the kind you like." 

"Thanks, mum, but I could always just buy food on the train if I get hungry," Lily replied. She was a very pretty girl of 16. She was about 5'6" and had a slender build. Her long, curly hair was a dark reddish-brown color and her eyes were stunningly green. And when she smiled they would sparkle like emeralds. 

"Chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastries are hardly what I call a lunch," said Mrs. Evans sternly.

"But, mum…."

Their argument was interrupted by a loud shriek that came from Lily's older sister Petunia. Petunia, had very recently turned 18 was about 5'8". She was very slim, pale, and had a long swan-like neck, as wells as short wavy blond hair and blue eyes. She was an attractive young lady, but not nearly as attractive as Lily. Perhaps that was due to the fact that Petunia seemed to permanently wear a sour expression on her face that made others in her presence feel un-welcomed. 

"FILTHY BEAST!" she shouted dropping the owl cage she was holding with a loud CLUNK! Inside a very frightened gray spotted owl flapped its wings and fluttered about. 

"What did you do to Cinders, Petunia?" Lily cried, carefully picking up the cage and opening it to examine her owl.

"WHAT DID I DO? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, LILLIAN, THAT…THAT DISGUSTING CREATURE BIT ME!" Screamed Petunia, her face reddening with anger, as she held out her slightly bruised finger.

"He's instinctually protecting his territory, Petunia. I've told you at least a thousand times, to only lift his cage form the handle on the top. When you pick it up form the sides like that Cinders takes it as a threat," replied Lily, sounding calmer as she gently stroked the gray owl. 

"I'll show you what a threat is…," said Petunia coldly, while she rolled up her sleeves. "Little miss goody-two-shoes…"

"GIRLS, that will be enough now, you hear!" scolded Mr. Evans as he stepped between his two daughters. "Petunia, calm yourself. Cinder's been part of our family for six years now. You should know better then to frighten him like that."

"OH, take her side why don't you!" snorted Petunia grumpily. "Lily's always right anyway."

"Honestly," remarked Mrs. Evans, sounding concerned. "You are 18 now, Petunia. For goodness sake your age!" 

"Come now, Lillian," said Mr. Evans, who looked rather desperate to change the subject. "We better get you to Platform 9 ¾ before you miss the train. Everybody grab hold of a suitcase – and Lily, why don't you hold Cinders this time."

And with their hands full of luggage, the Evans made their way towards the barrier that stood between platforms 9 and 10. Lily knew what she had to do now. She had to inconspicuously walk through the barrier which would transport her to Platform 9 ¾. Platform 9 ¾ was invisible to Muggles, non-magical people, like Lily's parents. It was where the train that would take her to school, the Hogwarts Express, awaited. 

Lily turned around and looked at her family. Her parents were beaming with pride. "Well I guess this is farewell then, Lily dear, at least until the Christmas Holidays," Mrs. Evans whispered softly while she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief

"We're very proud of you Sugar Bear, and don't you forget that!" said Mr. Evans wrapping his arms tightly around Lily. "We know you'll give 'em your best shot!" 

Mrs. Evans bent over to whisper in Lily's ear. "I packed plenty of extra long underwear for you, I know it can get a bit drafty in that castle during the winter. And the new b-r-a that we brought down town the other day is in your blue, rectangular suitcase."

"Muuummm…." Lily felt her face growing flush. Mrs. Evans gave her a big, wet kiss on the cheek. 

Lily turned to her sister. "Good luck on your last year of high school, Petunia," she said kindly. "I will make it home in time for your graduation ceremony…I promise."

Petunia whispered something under her breath, which must have been very rude, because Mrs. Evans elbowed her very hard in the ribs. "Huh…Uh yeah…Good Luck to you, too," she moaned with a trace of pain in her voice.

Lily took hold of all her luggage, and turned around to look at her family one last time before making her way to the barrier. "We love you, Lillian Rose Evans!" she heard her mother call out as she whirled through a flash of bright light. When she regained her consciousness a few seconds later she noticed that she was standing on Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express was steaming, preparing for it's departure. Lily climbed aboard the train, and took a seat in the nearest empty compartment. All around her both familiar and unfamiliar faces were greeting each other and talking excitedly. A few kids in her grade managed to spit out a "Hi Lily!" when passing her compartment. She nodded and forced a smile, occasionally returning the greeting. She considered her peers her acquaintances, but not her friends. No, she didn't have any friends. Not since Carla moved away two years ago, and nobody could replace Carla. The train blew a loud whistle, which signaled that it was about to pull away from the platform. With in a few minuets it began to move. 

Lily stared out the window. The Hogwarts Express was now speeding by what seemed to be an endless row of trees. So here she was again…her sixth year at Hogwarts and not a minute too soon. She had always had positive feelings about her school. She loved her lessons and her teachers. Well, most of them at least. She studied hard and had outstanding marks, but for some reason she didn't feel happy. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it felt as though something was missing inside, like some invisible road- block that stood between her and contentment. The worst part of all was that her problem was nothing that could be fixed with magic. 

One of Lily's many talents was to not allow her absurd emotions get in the way of her life. For as far as she was concerned, sweating over some invisible mental road-block was not worth her time or her effort. Not when she had more important things to concentrate on, like school. Lily knew her education as a witch was long from over, even if she did receive extraordinary scores on her O.W.L's (Ordinary Wizarding Level Test) during the previous year. 

Lily pulled out a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_ and began to leaf 

through the pages, searching for a spell that she had not yet memorized. It would be quite a while before she arrived at Hogwarts so she might as well get some studying done. She reached into her book-bag for a quill, but instead accidentally grabbed the brown paper lunch bag her mother gave her. She opened it up and stared at the chicken sandwich for a few moments before admitting to herself that she was hungry. As Lily reached for the sandwich a little pink note fell out, onto her lap. It was from her mother. It read…

__

Here is a sandwich for my little witch. I love you Lily. 

Don't forget to write! (Or as you would say: send an owl)

Love, Mum

Lily laughed out-load as she read the note. "Could she be any more corny?" she thought lovingly to herself. She reread the note a few more times, while she nibbled on her sandwich, before tucking it away in her coat pocket. She loved her parents, and she strove to make them proud of her. It was tough sometimes, to be at a school that was so very far away from home, but it was a known fact that once you have settled into Hogwarts, homesickness was temporary. Anyway, she would see her parents again at Christmas, which was only three months away. Now Petunia was another story.

Petunia had been on Lily's case ever since she received her O.W.L score in late June. For as long as she could remember she never had a healthy relationship with her sister, at least not the kind she desperately wished for. Petunia was always a nasty child, but not as nasty as she had been towards Lily in the past couple of years. It seemed like the moment that Lily was excepted to Hogwarts, the moment she found out she had the "gene", the tiny bond she and Petunia had shared plummeted until it was non-existent. And that was the way it remained until this very day. Lily had to admit that it was probably a good idea that she and Petunia spent some time away from each other. If the summer holidays had continued any longer one of them would have committed a murder, and Lily was pretty sure that she would end up being the victim.

Lily yawned and shut her spell book. She had finished her sandwich and was now feeling a bit drowsy. A little nap couldn't do much harm…right? After all it…was…such a…long train…ride. 

That was the last though that drifted through Lily's mind because before she knew it she had drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep. 


	2. Dung Bombs in the Corridor

****

Chapter 2 – Dung Bombs In The Corridor

"Lily, wake up!" Allison Anderson, a sixth year Ravenclaw who always sat near Lily in Magical history, popped her head into Lily's compartment. "We're going to be arriving at Hogwarts in like five minuets."

'Five minuets! There is no way I could have slept that long,' Lily thought. She looked at her watch. Allison wasn't lying; it was already 5:20 pm and the Hogwarts Express was slowing down, and preparing to pull into the platform at the foot of the hill. Lily stopped panicking and changed into her school robes as fast as she could. By the time she had gathered all her luggage and personal belongings together, the train had made a complete stop and the students were filing out. Lily immediately recognized the abnormally large man who was making his way through the mob of students and calling for all the first years to follow him. It was Rubeus Hagird, the Hogwarts grounds gamekeeper. Lily was very fond of Hagrid. Though he didn't look it, he was very kind and gentle. She often met him in his hut for tea when she had some free time. 

When Hagrid spotted Lily, he waved. Lily smiled and waved back. "See ya' in the castle Lily," he said loudly. Behind him followed a group of nervous looking first years. Hagrid was about to take them on the traditional boat trip across the lake, where upon entering the castle they would be sorted into their houses. The four houses at Hogwarts were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Lily was in Gryffindor, which happened to be the same house her grandmother was in 60 years ago. She had always considered that a strange coincidence. But then again at Hogwarts, several generations of a family were often sorted into the same house. But really didn't matter to much since Lily's family consisted mainly of Muggles. Lily put the thought out of her mind as she climbed aboard one of the hundreds of horse-less carriages that were transported all the second years and above to the castle. 

The students made their way to the Great Hall, and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor house table. Overhead, at least a thousand enchanted floating candles cast a warm glow over the hall. Gold Plates and goblets were set at the table, because once the sorting ceremony was over, they would be welcomed with an opening feast. The staff table was located near the Gryffindor table. The headmaster, Dumbledore, sat in the middle with his long silver beard and his half-moon specs. To the side of him sat Deputy Headmistress Professor Mcgonagall, who happened to be the head of Lily's house. There were also lots of other familiar teachers that Lily had gotten to know over the course of her past years. Her least favorite of all was the potions mistress, Professor Vain. Vain was a nasty-natured woman. She headed the Slytherin house and tended to favor her students over the others. 

Lily turned her attention back to her own table. She recognized most of the kids around her instantly. Across from her was Frank Longbottom, a clumsy boy who was often paired up with Lily in potions class. Sitting next to him were Becky Brimstone and Wendy Willows, two chatty girls who shared a sleeping quarters with Lily. Sitting diagonally from them was the snootiest, most unpleasant girl Lily had ever known aside from Petunia: Bridget Bernstein. Bridget had long silvery-blond hair, cinnamon colored eyes, full red lips, and a long swan-like neck. She was slim and she had quite a large chest for a girl of 16. Bridget was easily the prettiest and most popular girl in Gryffindor. She could have any guy she wanted even…James. Lily sighed. 

James Potter was sitting two seats away from Bridget. He was the star-seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and the most popular guy in Gryffindor. He was pretty tall, about 5'7, and had a nice body, in Lily's opinion. His eyes were aqua colored and they stood out like two pools of water under his gold-rimmed glasses. But it was his hair that made Lily crazy for him. James' hair was jet black, and could never be tamed, no matter how hard he tried (which he didn't). There was also something Lily found attractive about his smile. He had a goofy smile, a little bit crooked on the side. But for some reason it always made her heart feel a bit lighter. James must have noticed Lily staring at him because he turned his head a looked toward her direction. 

Lily immediately turned away. She stared at her empty gold plate hoping that nobody noticed how red her face was. James had been her secret desire for years now, but she knew those feeling would never, could never be returned. There was no point in denying it. She was an nobody, and a guy like James Potter was way out of her league. When Lily was sure her face had returned to its normal color again, she turned her attention back to the section of the table where James was sitting. To nobody's surprise, he was surrounded by the usual gang. Next to him sat his best friend and right-hand man (when it came to practical jokes), Sirius Black. Sirius was a bit shorter then James, and he had a thin bony face. He alsd has chin-length jet black hair (which was certainly a lot neater then James' hair) and dark brown eyes. Sirius was a real troublemaker in Lily's point of view. He had a evil-looking smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eye that told you he was up to no good (and he usually wasn't).

Lily listened closely as Sirius attempted to impress Bridget with his jokes. Bridget, who seemed for the most part uninterested in what Sirius had to say, sat very quietly and forced a chuckle every so often. She continually turned her head to make googly eyes at James, who barely seemed to take any notice. James was involved in what appeared to be an intense conversation with his other best friend, Remus Lupin. Lily had always thought fondly of Remus. He was kind and gentle, about 5'5 with light brown hair and soft hazel colored eyes. Remus was also a bit mischievous at times, but at least he had a lot more sense in him then Sirius did. 

The front doors of the Great Hall swung open, and a large group of nervous looking first years entered. The sorting ceremony was about to begin. Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on a stool, and as usual it sang a song of introduction to the first years. Then the first years were called up by name in alphabetical order to try on the hat. Three quarters of an hour passed by.

"Tolson, Matthew" called Mcgonagall

"RAVENCLAW", shouted the sorting hat. Everybody at the Ravenclaw table clapped. Lily looked at her watch…7:30pm. She didn't realize how late it was getting. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, for she hadn't eaten anything since her chicken sandwich on the train. 

"Turner, Jessica"

"GRYFFINDOR", shouted the hat. Now it was Lily's table's turn to clap. Lily turned her head in time to see Sirius whisper something to James. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'I hope they are not planning a prank, already.'

Every year the four houses competed to win points, so they could receive a special award known as the House Cup at the end of the year. Gryffindor usually won the cup, but had lost in the past few years. Lily figured it had to do with the points lost by the "clever" pranks James and his friends pulled. In a few minuets the Sorting Ceremony was over and the welcoming feast had begun. There was a spectacular display of food including roast turkey, potatoes (every different kind), vegetables, an assortment of breads, treaticle pie, and some dishes that Lily didn't recognize. She ate quickly while staring suspiciously at Sirius, who was wearing his usual mischievous smirk. After their plates were cleared, Dumbledore gave all the students a brief welcoming speech, then sent them off to bed with the reminder that classes started bright and early the next morning.

"Gryffindors, follow me!" a prefect who was in Lily's year called out to them. The kids sitting at their table got up and walked toward the door followed by a group of nervous looking first years. 

"What is that smell?" asked a third year girl when the Gryffindors were half way down the corridor. "It smells like…shit!" The Gryffindors, as well as several Ravenclaw students who were walking down the same corridor, began to moan and groan as the horrible smell filled the room. 

"Dung Bombs! I should have known!" Professor Mcgonagall appeared from behind the mob of students wearing an expression of fury on her face. "POTTER! BLACK! I believe this was your doing…was it not?

James turned around attempting to give the professor his most innocent look (which wasn't too convincing, in Lily's opinion). "What are you talking about, Professor?"

"We didn't do anything, Professor…we swear!" Sirius added, also giving a false look of innocence.

"Oh really," responded Professor Mcgonagall, sounding very skeptical. "Then would you boys kindly tell me who is responsible for this mess?"

"I don't know," said James, who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Why don't you talk to Peeves." Peeves is the school's poltergeist. He was also very mischievous and lived (or more precisely, un-lived) to wreak havoc, much like James and his gang. 

"Peeves is in the lower dungeon at a feast with the other ghosts," responded Mcgonagall looking even angrier than before. "And if there's one thing I can't stand more then a disgusting prank, it's lying! That will be detention for both of you and 20 points from Gryffindor!"

"But professor!" piped up Remus from the back. "Don't you think it's a bit unfair to accuse students when there no proof of their crime?"

"I'll decide what's fair and what's not, Mr. Lupin, and I recommend that you mind your own business or you'll end up with a detention, too." Professor Mcgonagall stormed away angrily

"Man! We got detention already. This Sucks!" whined Sirius as the Gryffindors made their way up to the staircase. "It's not like we hurt anyone for God's sake!" 

James was quiet for a few second before he opened his mouth to speak. "Is it just me or does anybody else notice Mcgonagall is the only professor who takes points away form her own house!" he muttered resentfully. 

Lily climbed up the staircase to the girl's dormitory. She hated it when those boys lost points for their house. Well, at least they got what they deserve! Setting off dung bombs in the corridor was a stupid idea. She plopped down on her four-poster. Becky and Wendy were still not there yet, and their sleeping quarters seemed very quiet without them. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For some reason she couldn't get the image of what James looked like when his was pissed off at Mcgonagall. He looked so handsome his jet black hair hanging messily over his forehead…the fire burning in his eyes…the… "What am I doing?" Lily asked herself out loud. "I'm getting carried away again. James Potter is one of the most popular guys in school. He doesn't even know I exist. These silly school girl obsessions are a waste of time and energy!" Picking up one of her text books, she thought, 'Since I'm awake I'll concentrate on something useful.' But just as she began to reread a chapter of England's Magical History for the 15th time, Becky and Wendy arrived in their quarters, chatting loudly as usual. Lily shut her book. She wasn't going to get much studying done at this rate. She buried her face in the pillow, and shut her eyes. It didn't take long until she was once again drifting off into an undisturbed sleep.


	3. The First Lesson

Chapter 3 – The First Lesson ****

As usual classes began bright and early the next morning. Lily awoke and laid in bed for a few moments letting the warm sunshine reflect off the window and onto her face. Then she got up and dressed (Wendy and Becky were sound asleep…Thank God!) and went downstairs for breakfast. The Great Hall was already full of students who were chatting excitedly over their schedules. Professor Mcgonagall handed Lily hers as soon as she took a seat. Lily stared at her schedule. There we the usual courses like care for magical creatures, charms level 6, herbology, history of magic, double period potions (which Lily was not looking forward to), and transfiguration. There were also a couple of electives that Lily chose to take, such as her personal favorite Advanced Arithmacy. The Great hall got nosier as more and more students filed in. Not to Lily's surprise James and Sirius were back to their usual bright, mischievous selves. After everyone had ate their fills the Gryffindor sixth years headed to the west-wing for charms class.

Lily took a seat next to Remus Lupin who was busily leafing through his book. 

James and Sirius were sitting a table away cracking jokes and laughing loudly. Bridget sat across from James and acting flirty, as usual. James looked like he was trying very hard to ignore her. Sirius on the other hand was busy staring at Bridget's large breasts.

"Class may I have your attention please?" Little Professor Flitwick shouted from 

the front of the room. The Gryffindors quieted down imeaditly. "Today we will be learning how to cast the silencing charm. " Excited whispers broke out among the students. "Now I trust that you all read your assigned chapters in A Book of Spells 

Level 6?" Most of the class nodded uncertainly. "Good!" responded Flitwick cheerfully. "Then we will take it from here. Pair up please."

Lily looked at Remus. "Um…do you want to…since you're already sitting 

here…"

"Sure I'll be your partner Lily." He smiled reassuringly with a kind twinkle in his brown eyes. Lily couldn't help but to smile back.

"Now", piped up the tiny professor. "Who can tell me what the silencing charm is used for? Lillian?" 

" The silencing charm is used to temporarily mute your opponent, professor."

"That is absolutely correct! Five points for Gryffindor. The silencing charm is used to literally steal the voice from those whom you use it upon. The effects are temporary, but if cast by a powerful wizard it may last for up to twelve hours. I highly doubt, however, that the silencing charms you cast today in class will last more then a couple of minuets. So that brings me to today's class assignment. Once you have paired up you will be casting silencing charms on your partners. Mr. Longbottom would you be my example please? Frank walked up to the front of the class looking very nervous. 

"Now the first thing you are going to do is point your wand at your partner's throat and say…now repeat after me…_Silenecus Domineus_"

"_Silenecus Domineus_," the class repeated in unison. At that moment a spark of orange light hit Frank's throat. He jumped back in fright, but when he opened his mouth to scream no noise came out. The Gryffindor's applauded. 

"Speechless are we Mr. Longbottom?" said Professor Flitwick teasingly. "Well don't worry, you'll have your voice back in about five minuets. And as for the rest of you, get to work! Let's go now! Chop! Chop!" Several pairs of students attempted to cast the charm on each other, but the majority of them were unsuccessful. "Now don't be discouraged class. It's ok if the charm takes a few tries to work. This is a very advanced spell you know," said the professor encouragingly.

Remus turned to Lily and smiled. "You go first."

"Um…ok…" Lily raised her wand before she could chant any words there was an unearthly loud bang. "WHAT the…?" The entire classroom filled with smoke. The students coughed, choked, and gasped for air (well those who still had a voice did at least). When all the smoke cleared Professor Flitwick was standing in the middle of the classroom covered in white dust. Everyone imeadetly turned their head towards the table where James and Sirius sat.

"Sorry it was an accident," said James with his usual fake look of innocence. Sirius look like he was trying with all his might not to roll over laughing. 

"Mr. Potter," said Flitwick wiping dust out of his eyes. "I'm very disappointed in you. I'm afraid I have no choice but to got to Professor Mcgonagall about this."

"Sure, whatever," responded James. It's not like professors have never complained to Mcgonagall about him before. 

"Accident…humph! Accident my ass!" Lily whispered under her breath. Remus on the other hand was giggling uncontrollably.

"How did you manage to pull that off James"

"Simple," James responded. "Instead of saying _Silenecus Domineus _you say _Silenecus Domino-cus_." It's an explosion charm. 

"You know," smiled Sirius admiringly. "Sometimes I think you're too clever for your own good, James."

James smiled arrogantly. "What can I say?"

So he's immature and arrogant. Sometimes Lily wonders how she ever fell for a guy like James Potter.

By the end of the class period most of the students had mastered the silencing charm, and Frank got his voice back-though it took a bit longer then Professor Flitwick had predicted. The bell rang and all the Gryffindors packed up and left for their next class, herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Mcgonagall now stood in the center of the room talking to Professor Flitwick. "Mr. Potter," she called out to James before he could make it to the door. "May I have a word with you please…Oh and you too Miss Evans." 

"ME?" Lily thought to herself. "Why me? I didn't do anything?" The rest of the remaining students soon exited the room leaving James and Lily alone with the two professors. 

"Professor Mcgonagall I didn't…"

"I know Miss Evans." Mcgonagall stopped her in mid-sentence. "You will find out the reason for your presence her in a moment." She turned to James. "As for you! Professor Flitwick told me about your little incident in class today. Care to explain yourself?"

"Professor It was an accident…I swear."

"So I heard." Mcgonagall looked unconvinced. "I have known you for six years now Mr. Potter, and to tell you the truth I highly doubt that today incident was an accident. And even if it was I am afraid we have no choice but to take drastic action now."

James sat down and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to give him his punishment.

"I'm sorry to say that detention just won't do this time, James. Professor Flitwick and I are very concerned about your performance in class. Why he told that you came very close to failing your final exam last year. Now I know that the school year has just started, but your performance in class is already showing a serous lack of improvement…Mr. Potter will you look at me please and stop tapping your foot! You're a sixth year now…this is not a joke! You have very little time left her at Hogwarts." Mcgonagall stopped screaming a looked at James with what Lily though looked almost like pity.

"That's why," she continued. "I suggest it's time we get you a tutor."

"A WHAT!"

"A tutor Mr. Potter, Professor Flitwick and I agree that one-on-one lessons from a peer is just what you need to get back on track. That where you come in Miss Evans. Lillian you are the top student in Gryffindor, and in this class, as well as several others. I think that you would be the perfect person for this job. What do you say?"

"Well…see professor…I have never tutored before. I guess I could…I mean…"

"Great!" responded Mcgonagall happily.

"Wait a minuet," interrupted James. "I think there's been a mistake here professor. See, I don't need no stinking tutor!"

"I'm sorry but this is not an option for you Mr. Potter," said Professor Mcgonagall harshly. "I didn't want to resort to this but if you do not agree to allow Lily to tutor you at least two nights a week, then I will be forced to remove you from the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"YOU WOULDN'T" James looked furious.

"I Would! Of coarse I don't want to. Our house needs a seeker with your talent, but if your performance in school does not improve then I'm afraid I'll have no choice. So with that in mind I'm sure you'll work hard and show us that you are capable of improving…right Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Very Well. Then you will start tomorrow night…is 8:00 good for you Miss Evans?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Excellent! James will meet you in the library at 8:00pm sharp! Now both of you hurry up and get to herbology. I don't want you to miss out on too much of your lesson."

James stormed out of the room faster then Lily could say "herbology". His voice (Man this bites…*@!&) could be heard echoing through the corridors. 

Lily found it very difficult to concentrate in herbology. Her head was swarming with thoughts about her new "responsibility". Not that she didn't think that she was incapable of being a good tutor, but the fact that she would be all alone in the library with James Potter! James Potter…the boy she has hopelessly obsessed with for the past five years in the library with her…alone.

"Miss Evans!"

"Huh…what?" Lily was brought back to reality by the harsh sound of Professor Sprouts voice. "Miss Evans are you going to answer the question or not?"

"The Question?" Lily felt her flush growing flush with embarrassment as all eyes in the room were set on her. She had let a teacher catch her spacing out during class. What an embarrassing way to start the year. 

Professor Sprout sighed. "I asked you what the difference between a carnivori and a venus fly trap was."

"Oh…um the carnivori has teeth…" several students giggled at Lily's reply

"I'm sorry but that incorrect." Professor Sprout sounded disappointed. "Both the carnivori and the venus fly trap have teeth."

"Nice answer Einstein!" shouted Sirius.

"I recommend you pay closer attention next time Miss Evans," continued "Professor Sprout ignoring Sirius's comment. "Now can anybody tell me the real difference? Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"The venus fly traps secrets poison to stun their victims before swallowing them, 

while the carnivori prefers to strangle their victims first-not to unlike Devil's snare."

"That's absolutely correct Mr. Lupin. Ten points for Gryffindor!" Remus beamed.

By now Lily was sure her face was bright red. She got an answer wrong and embarrassed herself in front of her whole house as well as the Hufflepuffs. "What has gotten into me?" she thought to herself. And the situation didn't become any better when she heard Sirius remark "I can't believe THAT'S your tutor!" to James (who didn't change his sulky expression no matter what crude jokes Sirius cracked).

Lily was glad to see the day draw to a close. She had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. She knew she had to stop letting her feeling for James get the best of her. He was her tutee and _nothing more_. Anyway it's not like there's any good that could come out of her little school-girl crush; only embarrassment and pain. Lily eventually fell asleep by re-reciting the plants in Magical Plants and Herbology Level 6, for the 15th time.

The next day went by a little to fast for Lily's liking. She had done her best to avoid eye contact with James during the coarse of the day (and had done a good job, too) but before she knew it, it was 7:45 p.m. Lily could avoid James no longer…it was time fir their first session. She headed to the library and took a seat at the table furthest to the right. The library was a special place at Hogwarts, to Lily. She spent a lot of her free time there reading and doing homework. But tonight, for some reason the library seemed colder and emptier than usual. Lily looked at her watch 8:00…James should be her any minuet now…8:05…he's late how typical of him…8:15 still no show…this is getting ridiculous! 8:20…Lily felt herself growing angrier by the second. 8:25 finally James had arrived. He darted to the library and threw his book bag onto the table where Lily sat. He was covered in sweat, and panting for air.

"You're late." Lily growled 

"Sorry…there was quidditch practice tonight…I got a bit distracted. But I'm here now. That's all that matters right?" He took a seat at the table.

"It's Lauren right?"

"Lillian."

"Whatever. So what are you going to do for me tonight?" James raised an eyebrow

Lily felt her heart begin to pump faster. "D…Did you bring your homework? Perhaps I could help you on that."

"Yeah I think I did let me look." James began to rummage through his stuff. Suddenly he stopped and started to survey the library, alertly. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise I heard a tapping."

"I didn't hear anything." Lily was starting to get annoyed again. "Maybe it was your imagination." 

"No, I'm sure it was real. It sound like a…Killer!"

"A Killer?"

"No…Killer is my owl. He's tapping on the window, and look he has a note attached to his leg. I'm going to let him in." James opened the window and a small brown owl cam fluttering in.

"That's Killer?"

"Yeah." James smiled. "Do you like the name? I came up with it myself."

"It suits him…well," replied Lily with a trace of sarcasm in her voice. James began to unravel his note. It read:

__

IT'S A FULL MOON!

-Sirius-

"Oh Shit! I have to go!"

"Go? But you just got here?"

"Look I'm really sorry Lulu but this is an emergency! Here's my homework. Just finish up problems #1-50 on page 220 for arithmacy and summarize chapter 6 for Transfiguration…I'm sure you have read it."

"But…."

"Oh yeah…you can also get me started on that big potions essay for me. That would be a big help Lilia. Now I have to run." 

"No…Wait a second!" but before Lily could say another thing he was gone. "Great what do I do now?" She looked at the pile of homework James gave her. "This isn't right," she thought to herself. "I'm not supposed to do his homework for him…that's not the point of a tutor." She sighed and placed his papers on the table. "I shouldn't do his work…that would teach him a lesson…but on the other hand if he gets kicked off the quidditch team Gryffindor is doomed! So then I should do his work for him…I mean he wouldn't just blow me off like that unless it was an actual emergency…but on the other hand this is James Potter we're talking about here, and he's not exactly the most responsible guy I know…then again…." Lily continued to argue with herself for the next couple of minuets until she decided that Gryffindor could not afford any more embarrassment, especially in the quidditch field, so she did James homework for the good of their house. 

The next morning James was at breakfast, and judging by the circles under his eyes he didn't get much sleep. When he saw Lily he smiled and motioned for her to come sit by him. 

"Did you do my homework?"

"Yeah…but"

"Great! Where is it?" James eyes moved to the nap sack that Lily carried on her left shoulder. 

"Now hold on for just one freaking minuet James Potter!" Lily felt herself grow hot with anger. "I did your homework for you this time, but don't expect that to happen again. I am your tutor and it's my job to help you. You are not benefiting from the experience if I do your work for you. Remember you're the one who needs to show academic improvement, not me. And if you think I just going to sit around and let you take advantage of me like that…"

"Lily." James interrupted

Lily continued to rant, ignoring James's comment. "The only reason I did this for you was because I hate to see you get kicked off the team."

"Lily."

(still ignoring James) "Gryffindor cannot afford to lose the quidditch cup this year and I highly doubt we could do it without…"

"Lily Please!"

"What!"  
"I'm sorry"

Lily opened her mouth in shock. The last thing she expected to hear from James.

was an apology 

"You…you are?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to ditch you like that last night but I had no other choice. 

I had a really important task to do. I swear by my life it's the truth…you believe me don't you?"

Lily looked at James. He was not smiling or chuckling. In fact he looked quite 

serous, more so than Lily had ever seen him look before. "Yeah… I guess."

"Thank you." The smile returned to James's face. Lily pulled his homework out of her nap sack and handed it to him. "I really appreciate that you came through for me last night, Lily. Your name is Lily…right?" Lily nodded. "See I knew I would get it correct sooner or later." James chuckled. "Names aren't my thing if you haven't guessed that already."

Lily smiled. "So then I guess I'll see you Thursday night then. You are free right?"

"I'll be there. Same time, same place?"

Lily nodded again and picked up her things. She did a good job getting her point across. James seemed truly sorry about last night's situation (and after so much close observation Lily always could tell when he was lying). The only question she was left with was _where was James off to in such a hurry on a Monday night?_

****

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I hope you liked reading chapter 3. I know my first two chapter are bit boring, being that they consist of mostly foreshadowing and descriptions of characters. But as you can see my plot is starting to thicken. There's lots of new and exciting surprises that await you so continue to check back for updates ^_^ 

I would like to thank those who have sent me reviews. Your kind words are my motivation. I aim to please, and I am so glad you like my fanfic so far. Thank you Sierra Sitruc you were my first review, and I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you Quinn I will continue to post up new chapters as quickly as I can. 

And Thistlemeg, I especially appreciate your effort. You gave me a review even though your homework wasn't finished and you were lacking in sleep. 

To ronweasley1029, my wonderful boyfriend, thanks for the kind words sweetie! Ron (his real name is Ben) has been such a big help to me. He gives me ideas, and feedback, and even checks my text for errors after I finish typing up a chapter. Being that I am computer retarded, I would not have known how to post my fic up on the net if it wasn't for Ben. He's the greatest guy in the whole wide world and I love him with all my heart!

And as for my stalker: Lily and James for Life ( )- I am flattered that you like my fic so much!. Thank you for putting all that effort into your reviews. But next time please keep in mind that one review is more than enough, while 30 reviews that say the same thing on the other hand is a bit overwhelming. And I just wanted to let you know that I WILL CONTINUE! That is a promise! 

  



	4. An Unlikely Friendship

****

Chapter 4 – An Unlikely Friendship 

The next few days passed by rather quickly, in Lily's opinion. James had returned once again to his goofy carefree self.

He was no longer tense about whatever incident occurred last Monday, but Lily couldn't help to notice that Remus was nowhere

in sight. This of course meant she was paired up with Frank instead in Charms class, which only made the work load twice as

tedious and hardly beneficial. 

Thursday night arrived and Lily made her way to the library. She was not really sure what to expect. When she got there,

to her surprise, James was already sitting at the corner table leafing through his book.

"We're a little early today aren't we?" Lily said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

"Yeah…well I had some work to do…but that's besides the point." James reached into his book bag and pulled out his

notebook. "Let's just get this over with, Ok. I have a lot to do tonight." Lily nodded. "Now I'm having a bit of trouble with our

History of Magic homework."

"Oh you mean the essay we're writing on the Ministry of Magic elections of 1682. It's quite simple really you just…"

"Hold on," interrupted James. "I can't find my rubric. I think I left it in my bedroom. You stay here, I'll be right back."

"Oh…okay," replied Lily awkwardly. "Don't be too long…" But before she could say another word James dashed out of

the library.

Lily sighed. Two minutes into the lesson and James was already looking for an excuse to leave. Maybe she wasn't cut out

to be a tutor, after all. She looked over to the side of the table where James left his books and papers. There was a small light

blue piece of paper that stuck out from a messy pile of class notes. Lily picked it up and began to read.

**What is Love?

Love is a wonderful gift.

It's a present so precious words can barely begin to describe it.

Love is a feeling, the deepest and sweetest of all.

It is incredibly strong and amazingly gentle at the very same time.

It is a blessing that we should count every day.

It is nourishment for the soul.

It is devotion, contently letting each person know how supportive it's certainty can be.

Love is a heart filled with affection for the most important person in your life.

Love is looking at the special someone who makes your world go round and absolutely loving what you see.

'Wow,' thought Lily. 'That's so beautiful.' 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James had returned to the library. He was glaring down at Lily, his face flushed with

anger.

"I…just…I…found," Lily stuttered, her voice getting caught in her throat. 

"You don't just go through people's personal belonging like that! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know y…you wrote poetry."

"I never said I WROTE IT!" James snatched the piece of paper out of Lily's hand. "Where did you find this?"

"Oh…over there." Lily pointed to the pile of notes James left on the table. "And if you didn't write it who did?"

"That's none of YOUR BUISNESS!" James yelled furiously. 

"I'm sorry…I just wanted…I really like it!" Lily managed to spit out.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion." James took a seat at the table across from Lily, his face still read with fury. "Well

what are you waiting for? Tutor me, I'm not getting any younger you know."

"Okay Fine!" Lily replied harshly. She was starting to get annoyed with James' rude tone of voice. She was here to help

him, after all; it's not her fault that he leaves his things around. That poem was just begging to be read! "So have you outlined your

history essay yet?"

"Outlined? No."

"Have you made flash cards to organize your ideas?"

"What cards?"

"How about a thought web?

James stared blankly at Lily

"Did you at least write your thesis sentence?" Lily asked desperately. James shook his head. "Dammit, James! How am I

supposed to help you when you give me nothing to work with! I can't read your mind or your thought process. I don't have

ESP!"

"Thought process?" James looked confused. "You mean to tell me you made all that stuff: flash cards, an outline, a web,

and a thesis sentence all to prepare for one little stupid essay? Ha!"

Lily felt herself growing more and more annoyed with James by the second. "So you haven't even started to think about

how you want to write your essay. Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"Yeah…pretty much!"

"Oh come on now! It's not that difficult, James!"

"It's not difficult for you…you're a brain!"

"I AM NOT!" Now it was Lily's turn to flush with anger. 

"Um…yeah you are, Lily. Normal people don't create an entire system just to organize their thoughts for a minor, 20

point, history essay."

"OH, so I'm not a normal person now? That's what this is all about! James Potter is too good for a tutor. Let alone for a

FREAK LIKE ME!" Lily stood up. Her heart was pumping fast. How dare he? How dare he call her abnormal to her face? He

had some nerve, that boy! "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME, YOU EGOTISTICAL JERK!"

"Lily, calm down!" James whispered he looked like he was trying hard not to draw to much attention to their table.

"YOU don't even know me," Lily continued ignoring James. "You don't know how hard my life is…HOW DARE YOU

JUDGE ME!" 

James didn't say anything. He just stared at Lily with what looked like a mixture of curiosity and pity.

"Everyday I need to work and study," continued Lily. "I have to be the top of my year. My parents won't have it any

other way!"

"Your parents? Why? Are you from a wizarding family?"

"No, they're Muggles…both of them. My grandmother was a witch but she died before I was born. You can imagine my

mum's surprise when I got accepted to Hogwarts…when they discovered I had the gene!"

"The gene?"

Lily, who was now feeling a bit calmer than before sat back down at the table. "Yeah you know, there's a gene in our

DNA that decides whether we humans are magical or not. It's inherited from your parents…a very recent discovery…located

somewhere on chromosome 13, I believe." 

"I never knew that." 

"Neither did I until I discovered that I had it. My parents were absolutely thrilled! Petunia, on the other hand, couldn't be

more disgusted."

"Who's Petunia?" 

"My older sister. She's a Muggle, too. She hates my guts, and everything I stand for. At first I thought she was just

jealous, you know because all the attention I was getting from mum and dad. But then I later discovered that she had no desire to

be a witch. I…I…It's getting late, James. Maybe we should end tonight's session."

"No…please." James placed his hand on top of Lily's. "I want to know more about your family." Lily looked at James his

eyes were filled with warm curiosity. 

"I thought you had a lot of things to do tonight."

"It can wait."

Lily took a deep breath. "Petunia," she continued, "Was just embarrassed that I had the magic gene, period. She is always

concerned about what people think of her and her family. She thinks that if any of her normal Muggle friends find out about my

magical abilities, they'll think she comes from a family of freaks. When the truth is the only freak around here is me! I'm the

weirdo, the abnormal one! Why can't we just have a relationship like others sisters? Sisters are supposed to share secrets, and

talk about boys, and go shopping together. But not us! All Petunia and I ever do is fight." Lily felt a tear roll down her cheek. She

sniffled softly and James handed her a tissue from his robe pocket. "Thank you (sob)." Lily blew her nose. "I'm so…sick of

people telling me I'm abnormal."

"That's understandable, Lily, but you shouldn't let your sister's bitter attitude destroy your life. I mean, don't you even

have any fun?"

"Don't you see, I don't have time to have fun, James! My parents are on top of me like hawks. They count on me to

uphold the family honor! I have to be the best! I want them to be proud of me. My parents are all I've got."

"What about friends?" Lily was silent. She pulled her hand away from James (even though she longed for his touch). "You

do have friends…right?"

"I…had a friend…a few years ago. Her name was Carla, but she moved to France at the beginning of out third year. She

attends Beauxbatons now. I write to her sometimes."

"So you're still in touch with her. That's good. Isn't there anyone else?"

"No. I'm a loner. It's…better that way." Lily stood up. "I think I've said enough. Let's call it quits okay?"

"And you never feel lonely?" James continues ignoring Lily's request to end their session.

"GOD DAMMIT, JAMES! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SO INTRESTED IN MY LIFE?"

"Since now."

"Since now? After you denied my existence for the past five years?" Lily could not believe she was gutsy enough to talk

like this to Mr. Popular. It was as though words were just pouring out of her mouth, and she had no control of it whatsoever.

James didn't respond to her comment. He just looked very shocked and even a little bit hurt.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am being rather nosy."

"Does it matter? By this time tomorrow the whole school will know about my personal problems."

"I am NOT out to ridicule you, Lily! Why do you think I'm such a dick?"

"I never said you were a dick."

"No…I'm an egotistical jerk, like that's so much better. You know, maybe if you ever bothered to try and get to know

me better you would find things in me, too…that you don't understand yet."

Lily once again took a seat at the table. James had a point. Even after so many years of close observation Lily had a very

limited knowledge about James's past, his family, and his problems. Sure…there were a few things she knew about him but she

didn't really know him. Not on a personal level, at least. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a jerk. I sometimes lose control of

myself when I'm angry."

"And I'm sorry I called you abnormal. Sometimes I don't realize how offensive my choice of wording can be."

"Maybe we need to get to know one another better."

"Yes we do." James smiled warmly. "Friends?"

"Friends." Lily shook his hand.

"Good. Now let's get on with our session shall we?"

"Alright. Today we are going to learn how to create a thesis outline…" The rest of their session that day went very well

and Lily left the library that day feeling happier than she had in a long time.

****

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed my fourth chapter. It's probably one of my shortest, so far ^_ ^ ; I know the

"just friends thing" can get dull sometimes, but you can't just go from distrust – to a hook-up with no barrier in between, unless

your writing a PWP fic. Don't worry though, I will have Lily and James's "friendship" grow to new levels in time. So keep

reading. I will be posting up my new chapters as often as a possible can.

**The poem I used in this chapter was written by D.Pagels. It is taken from a collection titled To The Person Who I Consider To Be My Soulmate. SPS Studios Inc: Boulder, CO. Copyrighted in the year 2000. 

I would like to send out my thanks to those of you who have been kind of enough to review my fic recently. A personal thanks goes out to both AmiAmiNsusu and Mizz Amyrah. I really appreciate your input ladies. I will probably be putting up my next chapter some time this weekend or early next week, so be sure to check back soon.

As for Sierra Sitruc, thank you so much for the second review. (I feel so loved ^_^). Curiosity Killed The Cat is a great story! Please update real soon, I can't wait to see more!

And then there's Katie Bell, Fred, Fred's friend, and Alicia. Um…I have to be honest when I say that your review really confuses me. I don't quite understand what you are trying to say, nonetheless I still appreciate the effort you put into it. 

Now I know this is kind of random, but I am thinking of using a love potion in one of my future scenes. I would like to know what ingredients you think should be included.

Here are a few ideas that my boyfriend (ronweasley1029) and I have came up with. Feel free to add your own ideas to my list,

either as a review or an e-mail to me. My e-mail address is Hermione0327@hotmail.com. Thank you.

~Marissa~

****

Suggested Love Potion Ingredients 

Valentine's Day Chocolate

A bra 

Boxers with heart designs

A teddy bear

Roses (red)

A love letter or poem 

A dildo (okay, so maybe this chapter will be rated R)

A young woman's kiss

Champagne

A gold ring

Feather of a white dove

Sugar

Hair of a unicorn

Lipstick

Whipped cream 

Okay, that's all I can remember right now…so tell me, what are some of your ideas?


	5. The Secret Garden

****

Chapter 5 – The Secret Garden

From that day on, Lily got along very well with James. They had little arguments every now and then, but in the end, they could usually just agree to disagree. Their tutoring sessions were going smoothly. James came to admit that there was a lot he could learn from Lily. When they weren't studying or reviewing homework, they spent what seemed like endless hours talking. Talking about everything from the teachers at Hogwarts to the philosophy of life. Lily learned that James was surprisingly a deep person. He was extremely clever and had some very interesting points of view. On the inside, James was kind, warm, and fun loving. And all those years Lily had just admired his physical attractiveness from afar while stereotyping him as a self-absorbed jock…she had been so wrong. Sure, he had his unpleasant moments…but in general, he was a good guy. It seemed like the more Lily got to know James the more she fell in love with him, though she could never bring herself to terms to admit it.

James was careful not to ignore Lily anymore. He often spent a lot of time talking with her, even outside of their sessions. Lily gradually became more lenient of James' pranks. She had to face the fact that he was naturally a prankster. James was

James, so why expect him to be something he's not? Anyway, the majority of his pranks were harmless, and very amusing to watch. After all, there's no real crime in making people laugh. Lily soon discovered that a good laugh could cure almost anything.

Of course, this new bond of friendship between Lily and James didn't go unnoticed. Remus, being the sweet-natured boy he was, seemed thrilled to have Lily hang out with him and his friends. But Sirius, on the other hand, was suspicious of her from

the start. He eventually learned to tolerate Lily's presence, but he still gave her a distrustful look every time she was left alone with James, a look that often had Lily feeling kind of uncomfortable.

The month of September slipped by very quickly. The summer was now gone and the trees surrounding the Hogwarts ground had turned to beautiful shades of yellow, orange, red, and brown. Lily sighed as she stared out of the window one October morning in Transfiguration class. She turned around to see James attempting to take notes on Professor Mcgonagall's lesson. If there was one subject he took seriously, it was Transfiguration. However, it's not easy to take notes when you could barely hear the professor's lecture over Sirius' snores.

"It's a beautiful day, James. Why don't we move today's session outside?"

"Shhh," James pointed, laughing silently at the sleeping Sirius who had a puddle of drool on his desk. Lily giggled. He scribbled down something on his note sheet and passed it to Lily.

That sound's great! Where what time should we meet?

"Is 4:00 okay?" Lily whispered as quietly as she could. James nodded. A few moments later, the bell rang, and all the Gryffindors piled out of the room.

James poked Sirius with his quill. "Hey drool face, wake up! Class is over."

"Five more minuets..." Sirius moaned. James kicked Sirius's foot. "OUCH!"

Sirius woke up with a start. "What was that for?" He spotted the puddle he left. "Oh, sorry." He wiped it away with the sleeve of his robe.

"Did you enjoy your nap, Mr. Black?" Professor Mcgonagall approached Sirius from behind. She did not look too happy with him. "Would you care to discuss your problem in my office?"

Sirius yawned. "Okay…whatever." He winked at James. "I'll meet up with you later." Then he followed Mcgonagall out of the room, leaving Lily and James there alone.

James just rolled his eyes. "That boy's a lost cause."

"Yeah," laughed Lily. "No wonder why you two have so much in common."

"Ha ha, very funny." But James was laughing too. He held out his arm for Lily to take "May I escort you to the common room, m' lady?" he asked jokingly in a deep voice.

"Yes you may, kind gentleman," responded Lily taking his arm into her own. Then the two exited the room together, talking and laughing.

From not too far behind Bridget Bernstein watched James closely. Why on earth was he hanging around with that dorky girl? At first, she thought that James was just looking for some girl to do his homework for him. But…there was something else he saw in Lily. He was always talking to her, always laughing. There was something going on here, something wasn't right. James Potter should not be spending his time with girls like her. "Maybe it's time I have a little talk with Miss Smarty-Pants," Bridget whispered under her breath. She smiled maliciously. "I'll set things right once and for all."

Lily looked at her watch. 3:45 p.m. "I'll go wait for James on the front lawn," she told herself. Lily made her way to the front of the common room to find that the porthole was being blocked by Bridget and a few of her followers. "Um…excuse me," said Lily sweetly. "I need to get through."

An evil looking smirk spread across Bridget's face. "And where might you be off to at this time? Dinner is not for another two hours." Her followers giggled

"Um…I…"

"Are you going to meet James Potter?" Bridget remarked nastily. Her beady brown eyes surveyed Lily.

"Th…that's n…n…none of your business, B…Bridget." Lily tried to look brave, but she feared that she wasn't doing a very good job.

Bridget stopped smiling. She motioned for the girls around her to back off. "It's my business if I say so, Skank!" Lily stood frozen in her tracks. "Now answer me. Are you going to meet James or not?" Lily opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "So you are then. I thought so." The evil-looking smirk returned to Bridget's face. "I have been meaning to talk to you about that for a while. You see, I have noticed that lately you have been spending a lot more time with James. Now I understand you're his tutor and all…but that doesn't give you the excuse to socialize with him. You see, Lillian, you are a loser, a

zero, a nothing. Girls like you are a dime a dozen. And sooner or later you need to face the facts, James Potter is way out of your league." Lily felt her eyes grow watery with tears, as she stared at the floor. "Oh no! Don't tell me," continued Bridget. "You like him don't you?" Lily kept head down. "How touching. You thought that if you spent time with James you could make him fall in love with you." Bridget laughed loudly, so did her followers. "You're PATHETIC Lily!"

"J...J…Just leave me alone!" Lily shouted, her face flushing with anger and embarrassment. She tried to scoot past Bridget, but Bridget grabbed her arm, and held her in place.

"Stay away from James Potter, or you'll be sorry you disgusting piece of filth!"

Bridget turned to her gang of followers. "Come on girls, let's go."

Lily ran out of the common room. Hot tears were pouring out of her eyes. All she knew was that she had to go somewhere…she had to get away. She didn't stop running until she had made her way outside a collapsed on the front lawn sobbing.

"Lily?" She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. Lily looked up to see James wearing a very concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine." Lily wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"No you aren't." James sat down beside her. "Want to talk about it?"

"Okay (sob) you see there's this girl (sob)…Oh she's horrid, James!"

"What did she do?"

"She (sob) just said some horrible things to me…called me names…threatened me…the worst part is that this wasn't the first time she treated me like that, either."

"Do I know this person?" James' eyes grew wide with anger. "I ought to give that bitch a piece of my mind."

"No…James, don't!" Lily grabbed on to his arm. "If I tell you who it is you have to promise me you won't say anything to

her, or to anyone for that matter."

"I promise."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear…but you think you could loosen your grip a little, you're cutting off my circulation."

"Sorry." Lily let go of James' arm. "Okay. It's Bridget," she whispered.

"Bridget Bernstein?" Lily nodded.

'That whore! I'm gonna…"

"James, please! You promised."

"Alright, alright I'll keep quiet." He put his arm around Lily's shoulder. "Don't let her get to you Lily. That girl's all talk. She's not worth your time." Lily stopped sobbing. "Hey I know what would cheer you up. Come with me." James took Lily's hand and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise. Come on."

"James…I don't know."

"Come on…you're going to love it." He led her across the lawn, passed rows of trees. Left, right, and the left again.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just a little bit further. Now close your eyes. Are they closed?"

"Yes."

"Good…now stand here…okay…open them."

Lily opened her eyes to find herself in a beautiful garden. The white marble walls around its perimeter were covered in vines. To the left was row upon row of rose bushes, with every different color rose known to man. To the right were patches of lush green grass with daisies and wild flowers. In the center was a fountain, which was surrounded by white lilies.

"Oh James…It's beautiful."

"I knew you would love it!" James smiled. "I come her a lot...you know to get away from everything…for inspiration to

write poetry…"

Lily gasped. "You write poetry?"

"Oh shit…did I just say that?"

"Then that poem I found in the library…"

"Yeah, I wrote it."

Lily smiled. "And it was the most beautiful love poem I have ever read."

James blushed. "Yeah…well just don't tell anyone, okay. Nobody else knows about my…skill."

"Not even Sirius?" Lily sounded shocked.

"Sirius? Are you kidding me? Ha! If he knew that I had a sensitive side, he'd never let me live it down!"

"I understand. Don't worry, James. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"No…thank you for taking me here. This is so wonderful. I didn't even know there was a place like this at Hogwarts."

"Me either. See I discovered it one night when I was galloping…I mean jogging…"

"You were what?"

"Oh…uh…never mind. I'm just rambling."

"Hey for now on let's hold our sessions here."

"I guess that's okay," shrugged James. "For the next couple of weeks at least. But once November kicks in the cold rains will come. Then this garden probably isn't the most pleasant place to be." Lily laughed. "It's nice to hear you laugh again."

"Thanks," she responded, blushing. Lily pulled her textbook out from her nap sack. "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes, please. I need to review the ingredients of that nasty potion we made in class today."

"Ah…the sleeping potion. That was a difficult one. Look here, the ingredients are listed on page 104."

James opened his book and began to recite the list of ingredients aloud. Lily sighed. 'So now he writes poetry…could he be any more perfect?' she thought. Then Bridget's voice popped into her head. "Stay away from James Potter or you'll be sorry…" Did she really mean that or was she, as James said, "all talk"? Lily decided not to worry herself with it anymore. Getting the chance to befriend James was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She could not recall a time, since Carla was at Hogwarts, that she had felt so happy inside, and she wasn't about to let Bridget take that away from her. Besides, even if Bridget

was to keep true to her words…what's the worst she could possibly do?

****

Author's Note: Well, hello again. I hope you have enjoyed reading chapter five of my fanfic. I would like to start off by apologizing about the delay in my updates. Last week I started my new job as a front desk receptionist at Bally Total Fitness (it's the coolest job in the world ^_^), so things have been a bit hectic. Plus, there're the endless cases of writer's block I have seem to be running into, resulting in a very slow creative process. Nevertheless, my story will continue to progress with new plots, twists, and characters. There's reason behind my actions, so stay tuned and you will soon find the answers to any questions that

are arising. For example, you might be wondering why Bridget Bernstein is such a bitch. Well if you haven't guessed it by now, Bridget is the antagonist of this story, and her unlikable character will become more significant as my main plot thickens. I promise

that I will continue to update as soon as I possibly can. As of now I have about 25 days left of high school, and being that I am a senior my work load should be slowing down, so be sure to check back soon for chapter 6.

A personal thanks goes out to all my readers who have sent me recent reviews.

****

Lily potter I'm glad you have enjoyed reading my fic so far, I do aim to please. Thanks for the feedback

And as for **gigi** I will be posting, as well as writing more as soon as I possibly can (Damn these writer's blocks!). So, keep checking back for updates.

****

Kirbee you suggestions for my love potion are very helpful. Strawberries (that will go well with the whipped cream) and a picture of two lovers. Why didn't I think of that? Please, if anybody else has suggestions that they wish to add to my list of love potion ingredients (refer to my author's note in chapter 4 for the full list) please contact me.

A special acknowledgement goes out to **Hannah**. Is this really the best fic you have ever read? (blushing) Wow, I don't know what to say. You have made me so happy…I cried with joy when I saw your review, and for that I thank you with all my heart. However, I wanted to remind you that there are some other very good fics out there (many which are like 1000 times better than mine). My boyfriend (**ronweasley1029**) wrote a beautiful Harry/Ron slash fic called _So, Is Everybody This Lonely When They're In Love?_ It's one of the best fics on the web, in my opinion (and I'm not just saying that because I date the author of it).

Be sure to check it out!

And as for my most loyal reader, **Sierra Sitruc**…Yeah, a third review! I feel so loved ^_^ Of course I liked your story, or shall I say stories. As you know I have been reading _Curiosity Killed the Cat_, but _Do You Believe In Magic_ and _Flirting with the Enemy_ are good too. You are a very talented writer, and I enjoy all your work. Please continue to write and update all of them

^_^

~Marissa~


	6. The Perfect Prank

****

Chapter 6 – The Perfect Prank

For the next few days, Bridget Bernstein did not impose as a direct threat to Lily. Sure she gave Lily nasty looks in class sometimes, but Lily learned to ignore them after a while…though she couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable every time she walked by Bridget either in the common room or the girl's dormitory. 

"Would everybody quiet down please…there is something I wish to discuss with you." Professor Mcgonagall shouted from the front of the room, during Transfiguration class one afternoon. "And it will have a big impact on your grade in this class." All the Gryffindors quieted down immediately. "That's better. Now as you know we have been working very hard over the past four weeks learning how to use Transfiguration to turn a living creature into another living form. This is a skill that is certainly a step above being able to turn an immobile object, say a button, into a small creature like a lizard or a beetle, like you have been doing in my class for the past five years. All of you have shown me a tremendous amount of progress, but you're sixth years now, and I say it's time we start practicing your Transfiguration skills on larger, more complex creatures, like rabbits, cats, and eventually foxes and ponies." The Gryffindors whispered excitedly among each other. 

"It's about damn well time!" proclaimed James with a smile on his face. "We need a challenge in this class."

"Now I had a little chat with Professor Vain last night," continued Professor Mcgonagall. "Both of us agree that our experience will be more beneficial if shared with other students in your year. That's why for the next week the Slytherins will be joining us here for our daily Transfiguration lessons." The Gryffindors moaned disappointingly. "Oh come now…they can't be that bad! I mean, don't judge the Slytherins before you have even given them a chance. Remember they are our guests next week and your bitter attitudes are much uncalled for. I want you all to be on your BEST behavior. Is that clear?" Mcgonagall asked sternly. She was looking specifically at the table where James and Sirius sat.

"Yes, Professor," responded the Gryffindors in unison.

"Good, then we all have something to look forward to. Now let's get on with today's lecture. Everybody please get out yesterday's notes…"

"Not that bad…Not that bad…has Mcgonagall gone insane? These are the Slytherins we're talking about here," Sirius whined after class that day. The Gryffindors were all sitting around their common room worrying about the next day's lesson.

"Leave it to Potionsmistress Vain to ruin one of the best Transfiguration lessons were gonna get this year." James croaked bitterly. "And it's all because of the Slytherins."

Lily sighed. "I think you guys are just being pessimistic…"

"Oh…and how is that?" Sirius asked, sounding a bit annoyed with Lily.

"Well, it's just like Professor Mcgonagall said: we shouldn't judge the Slytherins before we've even given them a chance. Who knows? Maybe it will turn out to be a positive experience to practice our Transfiguration skills with them."

"But Lily, we have double period Potions with the Slytherins and they're horrible to us. What makes you think they'll act any better in Transfiguration?" 

"Yes, tell us Mcgonagall Jr., how are you so sure everything is going to work out?" Sirius teased.

"I'm not sure, Sirius. I'm just trying to look at the bright side of things for a change. That's all."

Sirius opened his mouth to say what looked like another insult for Lily, but shut him self up when James flashed him a look that said 'Cool it Sirius!'

"I think Lily has a point," remarked Remus kindly. "I mean, no matter how much we dread it, tomorrow's Transfiguration lesson will come…and having a negative attitude won't any thing any easier on us. So let's make the best of the situation."

Lily smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Thanks Lily, but I think what all of us need now is to get our minds off the subject all together. Anybody up for a game of Wizard's Chess?"

Lily lay in bed that evening listening to Wendy and Becky talk about all the reasons why they hated Potionsmistress Professor Vain. She had to admit that she felt bad for James. He had been looking forward to their new Transfiguration unit for days. He seemed so disappointed tonight, which of course was understandable. Lily knew that it wasn't the fact that James disliked the Slytherins; it was the fact that Severus Snape was a Slytherin, and James despised him. 

Severus was only a few inches shorter then James. He was thin and pale with beady black eyes, and shoulder length greasy looking black hair. He and James had been rivals since their first year. Severus seemed to hold a personal bitter grudge against James. Lily figured he was just jealous of James' talent on the Quidditch field. One thing was certain though: Severus was always doing everything in his power to humiliate James.

Like Lily, Severus would often spend a lot of his free time in the library studying complicated, advanced potions. Lily had talked to him a few times, but for the most part, she tried to avoid him because every time her spotted her he would stare. He stared at her like a dog would stare at a juicy steak, and it downright gave Lily the creeps. Though if you think about it, Severus was kind of a creepy kid to begin with. Lily yawned and drew the curtains of her four poster closed (though it didn't exactly help to block out Wendy and Becky's voices). She was worrying herself way too much about this. The only thing left she could do now was to pray that tomorrow's Transfiguration lesson would take a turn for the better.

The Gryffindors were quieter than usual the next morning at breakfast. After they ate their fills (or at least the ones who bother to eat anything at all that morning), they slowly made their way down to Transfiguration class. By now the Slytherins had already arrived, and sat there quietly wearing malicious-looking smirks on their faces.

"Good, my Gryffindors are here. Take a seat everyone and quickly please," remarked Professor Mcgonagall cheerfully. "The sooner we jump into today's lesson the better. Everybody settled? Okay, let me take the opportunity to welcome you to the most important Transfiguration lesson of your Wizarding careers. For the past five years I have watched you all master a variety of skills on this class. But today we move on to the next level. Believe it or not, it takes very advanced magic to turn a living organism, say a human, into another living organism. There are responsibilities and consequences involved, which, as you know is why the ministry of magic has to keep tabs on the witches and wizards who have the ability to become _animagi_. Being one myself, I know that transforming yourself into an animal can become an ugly situation if you don't know what you are doing. Today we will be starting out small; figuring out how to turn a rabbit into a raccoon. Now Professor Vain will be pairing you off into groups of four. Remember group teamwork is the key to your success, being that you are all new to this type of Transfiguration."

"That's what you think," whispered James under his breath.

"The first group," hissed Professor Vain "will be Snape…Evans…Black…and who else? Why yes…Potter."

"Stella," interrupted Professor Mcgonagall. "Are you sure it's wise to put Black and Potter in the same group? I think your mistaking…"

"I KNOW what I'm doing Minevra, but thank you for your input!" snapped Professor Vain. "Now as I was saying, you four are our first group. You may station yourselves at the back table. We will be passing out the necessary materials shortly. Now the second group…"

Lily, James, Sirius, and Severus met at the back table. By the expression upon James face Lily could tell he was trying hard to keep his cool. (He probably wished he could walk up to Severus and punch him in the face.)

When Severus spotted James, he grinned mischievously. "Well…Well…Well…If it isn't the great James Potter himself. What a pleasant surprise."

"The pleasure's all mine, Snape," replied James through gritted teeth.

"So I hear you have a tutor now. I guess you're not as perfect as we thought."

"I guess not."

I guess you need to go fuck yourself, Snape!" Sirius muttered loudly.

"Shut it, Black!" Severus spat angrily. "Nobody asked for your input!"

"Hey look!" declared Lily who was trying very hard to change the subject of conversation. "Professor Mcgonagall is passing out the live rabbits we're going to be using today. Aww…aren't they cute?"

"They're disgusting!" Severus muttered under his breath.

"Okay," exclaimed Lily cheerfully. "So how do you boys suggest we go about doing this?"

Severus yawned. "I don't know. Why don't you ask your boyfriend? He's the Transfiguration expert."

"Oh." Lily blushed. "James and I aren't…"

"What's your problem, Snape?" roared James angrily.

"Yeah," Sirius added. "Just because you can't get a girl to come with in three feet of you, doesn't mean you need to take your frustrations out on James."

Severus' eyes narrowed in fury. "I can get a girl any time I want." 

Both James and Sirius burst out laughing. "Sure you could," chuckled Sirius. "If you'd bother to take a shower every once in a while." James and Sirius continued to laugh loudly.

"I'm warning you, Black. You better learn to shut your big fat mouth or…"

Sirius stopped laughing. "Or what?"

"And how are we doing over here…group one?" interrupted Professor Mcgonagall, and just in time, too.

"Fine professor!" Lily remarked trying to sound cheerful

"Have you come up with any ideas on how to successfully transfigure your rabbit?"

"Yes…we have some sort of plan…" Lily lied.

"Good. Here's your rabbit." Professor Mcgonagall placed a cage containing a small, white rabbit on their table. "I'll leave you to your methods now. Keep in mind that this assignment is worth 75 points. That's a healthy percentage of your final grade. Good luck."

'75 points…Yikes!' thought Lily. 'We're never going to pull this off if those three don't stop bickering.'

"You know, Lillian…" Severus gave her that _hungry_ look which she couldn't stand. can't bring myself to understand why you hang around these two goof-ups. They aren't your type of guys." He inched closer to Lily. She gulped nervously. "You're too smart for them, too kind, too naive. What you need is a man who can take care of you." He reached out and touched Lily's face. Lily backed away from him. "I'm fine Severus…b…but thanks for your concern."

"You heard her, Snape!" James croaked bitterly. "Now step away from the lady!" 

"Fine! If that the way it's going to be, then so be it. But I can't pretend that I'm not disappointed in you, Lillian. All those years I thought you were different…I thought you were special…but alas, your just another one of James Potter's WHORES!"

"THAT'S IT, SNAPE! You've gone too far this time! How dare you talk to Lily like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Severus looked very pleased with himself for finally managing to piss off James. "Is it a fight you're looking for, you greasy git? Because I can kick your ass!"

"Shall we make it a duel then?"

"Name the place and time…and I'm there."

Severus glanced around to make sure no other tables were listing in on their conversation…if that's what you want to call it. "Alright. Tonight at midnight. Meet me in the upper west corridor…that area is usually deserted at the time."

"You're on."

"I'll second you James!" Sirius added with a hint of excitement

"NO Sirius…you don't need to get involved! This is between me and Snape."

James removed the tiny white rabbit from its cage. Severus took several steps back. The expression on his face looked like a mixture of fear and disgust.

"Put that thing back in that cage!"

"Why?"

"Because…it shouldn't be out!"

"What's wrong, Severus?" Sirius teased. "Is Snapey-wapey afraid of the little furry bunny-wunny?"

"Of course not! I just don't see a need to take it out of the cage…what if it runs away?"

"James!" Lily pulled James aside. "I think I have an idea." She whispered something into James ear. He smiled and nodded.

"Whispering sweet nothings into your lover's ear, Lillian? How touching…"

James flashed his most mischievous looking smile at Severus. He pointed his wand at the rabbit and muttered "_Engorio!_" All of the sudden the rabbit began to grow. First, it grew to the size of a buldger, and than a broomstick. It didn't stop growing until it was roughly the size of a bathtub. The other Slytherins and Gryffindors in the room gasped in shock. Severus looked like he just swallowed a dung bomb.

"Whoa…wha…what's going on?" He began to panic. Now the rabbit, or shall we say gigantic rabbit, must have found Severus' reaction amusing, because for some reason it hopped off the table and inched it's way towards to spot where he stood frozen in fear. "G…G…Get that disgusting creature away from me!"

"I knew it!" Lily shouted. "You _are_ afraid of rabbits."

"Watch out, Snape!" James remarked trying hard to hold back a laugh. "If you're not careful, the mean, scary bunny might eat you for dinner tonight."

Severus let out a loud high-pitched scream and dashed out of the room. The students broke out into laughter.

"Alright settle down everyone…SETTLE DOWN I SAID!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted furiously. The room silenced immediately. She pointed her wand at the giant rabbit, and it once again shrank back down to its normal size. She stormed over to the table where Lily, James, and Sirius stood. "POTTER! BLACK! Which one of you boys is responsible for this mess? I expect you to confess immediately." For a moment, both James and Sirius were silent. 

James gulped nervously. "Professor Mcgonagall…I…"

"I did it professor!" Lily shouted over James' voice. "It's my fault. I cast an enlarging spell on the rabbit to scare Severus away." James jaw dropped. Sirius looked like he was about to fall over with shock. Gasps could be heard coming from several students in the room.

"Miss Evans?" Professor Mcgonagall's face seemed to drain of color. "Well this is quite an unexpected surprise…Did you act alone of did one of these fine gentleman assist you?"

"I acted alone. James and Sirius had nothing to do with it."

"I…can't believe my ears Miss Evans. Why? This is so…unlike you."

"I'm sorry professor. I don't know what got into me."

"Very well. I would like to speak with you after class. As for the rest of you, the show is over, so get back to work. Do you think this assignment is optional?"

James waited quietly outside of Mcgonagall's office after class that day. When Lily finally emerged, he approached her cautiously. 

"I knew you'd be waiting here," she smiled.

"How did it go? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Professor Mcgonagall is extremely disappointed in me, though. She gave me a detention. That's about all."

"A detention!" James chuckled. "Aw…that's nothing, trust me."

"Well, I'm not exactly proud of it, but I guess it could have been a lot worse."

"You know, Lily . . ." James stopped walking and looked at her with glossy eyes. "You didn't have to take that blame like that for me. I could have handled…"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to get into any more trouble James," interrupted Lily. "In case you haven't noticed, Professor Mcgonagall has been kind of fed up with you lately. Now I, on the other hand, have never broken a rule before. Therefore, it's much easier for me to take a punch."

"That so nice of you to consider me like that."

"Yeah…well I don't want to see you get kicked off the Quidditch team. I know how much you love to play. Anyway, without you, Gryffindor's chances of winning the Quidditch cup this year are slim to none."

"Thanks Lily." James pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Lily closed her eyes and basked in his warm embrace. She couldn't help but to feel disappointed when he finally let go.

"Hey that's what friends are for, right?"

"Right." James smiled. "So you've never gotten in trouble before today…not even in Potions? I thought all Gryffindors get in trouble with Professor Vain at some point."

"Well you know what they say: there's a first time for everything." Lily took a deep breath. "Actually while were on the subject, I sort of have a favor to ask of you"

"Just call it out and you've got it! I think it's fair to say I _owe you_ one after today."

"Well, about the duel…you know the one you set up with Severus…"

"Yeah, that stupid git is gonna pay in more than one way tonight!"

"Um…that what's I wanted to talk to you about." But before Lily could say another word, they had reached the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Password?" asked the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Cucucachu!" The portrait swung open. James and Lily climbed through the porthole, and were greeted by Sirius and Remus on the other side.

"So you made it back alive." Sirius looked at Lily with admiration. "That was a very noble thing for you to do, Evans, taking the blame like that for James."

"You could put it that way I guess." Lily blushed. She knew that coming from Sirius Black that was a major compliment.

"What did Mcgonagall do to you back in there?" asked Remus, full of curiosity. "You were taking such a long time to get back…we were getting worried."

"She got a detention!" James answered proudly.

"It's nothing to brag about, James," Lily asserted.

"Yes it is. Your first detention is always a memorable event."

Sirius gave Lily a look of astonishment. "Your first detention…no kidding. That is a real accomplishment." Sirius grabbed a chair from a nearby table and stood on it. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The students in the common room quieted down immediately and turned their heads towards Sirius. Sirius cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentleman, today is a day that will live in infamy, for Lillian Evans just received her first detention in her history here at Hogwarts."

"Sirius…what are you doing? Get down from there!" But it was too late. Everyone in the common room was clapping and cheering. Lily was sure by now that her face was glowing red. "Come on, it's not that big of a deal…though that stupid prick Snape got what was coming to him."

"That's the spirit, Lily!" James remarked unable to hide the excitement in his voice. "Your idea was so simple, yet so genus. Why couldn't I think of it?" Lily continued to blush. James handed her a glass of pumpkin soda. "Today we managed to pull of the perfect prank, and it's all because of you." He raised his glass. "To Lily Evans." Sirius and Remus also raised their glasses into the air.

'Well,' Lily thought. 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.' Then she slowly raised her glass, too. Sure, she had broken a few rules today and caused her teachers who expect so much from her to feel disappointed. Sure, she had received her first detention. Technically, she should feel miserable with guilt…right? But for some strange reason when Lily retired to bed that night her heart felt lighter than she could remember it feeling in a long time. She lay awake for a while replaying the day's events in her head…when suddenly she remembered. The duel! 'Oh no,' she thought 'I have to stop James before it's too late!' 

James took a deep breath and stuck his head out of the window, letting the cool autumn air blow against his face and ruffle his already messy black hair. He pulled a small silver pocket watch out of his robes. 11:45 PM. Soon he would be meeting Snape in the west-corridor. Soon he would finally be given the change to settle things once and for all. Then maybe Snape will think twice before he tries to harass one of James' friends again. He slowly closed the window and walked towards his four-poster. He was careful not to make any noise because Remus and Sirius were fast asleep in their beds, and he thought it best not to wake them. He opened his trunk and pulled out a long silvery garment. It was his father's invisibility cloak, one that had been passed down through his family for years. James took a moment to admire the cloak's fabric. It was silky smooth and felt as light as water. This was certainly his most treasured material possession and he hoped to someday pass it along to his own son. That is, if he'd have one. He folded the cloak neatly and made his way out of the boy's dormitory. The common room looked empty so he quickly dashed down the stairs. 

"And where might you be off to at such a late hour?" he heard someone say.

James jumped backwards in shock and surely enough bumped right into Lily. "Ouch!" she yelled. "You stepped on my…"

"Shhhh!" James placed his hand over Lily's mouth to keep her from making too much of a racket. "Lily what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question."

"I um…. hey, I asked you first!"

"You're going off to duel Severus aren't you? I knew it! Oh James, why?"

"I have to Lily, after all that stuff he said about me…about you…our dignity is at stake here!"

"But you could get hurt."

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take." James started towards the porthole that led out of the Gryffindor common room. 

"James, wait!" Lily grabbed on to his arm. "Take me with you."

"What? No!"

"James please…you owe me a favor remember?"

"Yeah I know…I didn't mean…not this kind of…okay, fine you can come but only under one condition."

"What's that?"

"If Snape shows up tonight you must stay hidden under my invisibility cloak. I can't let him know you're with me."

Lily's eyes grew wide with excitement "You have and invisibility cloak? How? They're so rare." 

"My father gave it to me for my 11th birthday, right before I came to Hogwarts."

"That's so cool! Can I see?" James held out his silvery cloak. Lily took the fabric into the palm of her hand. "It feels like water."

"It's as light as air," responded James proudly. "Now stay close, and watch your step. This cloak may make you invisible but it won't stop you from being solid." Lily nodded. "We need to be careful around any teachers in the corridors who are keeping watch tonight. Remember if they don't see or hear us, we're not there. Okay let's go."

Lily held on tightly to James' arm as they left the common room. They passed several teachers as they strolled through the corridors, and more than once Lily almost let out a holler…but of course, she eventually remembered that she was invisible. They soon arrived at the west-corridor and to Lily's relief, Severus was not present.

James climbed out from under the cloak. "Okay, it's midnight. Where is that poor excuse for a coward?"

"Maybe he's not coming," whispered Lily with a hint of hope in her voice. Footsteps were heard in the distance growing closer.

"Here that? I think he's coming. Now Lily, remember to stay under the cloak. I don't want him to know that…"

"Talking to your imaginary friend, Potter?" Sure enough, it was Snape and he was looking as devious as ever.

"So you decided to show up after all. For a second there I thought that you were going to chicken out on me."

"In your dreams!" Severus pulled out his wand. "Shall we proceed?"

"Ladies first."

A frown full of loathing spread across Severus' face. "You think you're so funny, don't you, Potter? You expect everybody to bend over to kiss your ass."

"Ick! I sure hope that wasn't on your agenda tonight." 

"It wasn't! I won't stoop to that level, because I can see right through you and your tricks…your games."

"I don't know Snape! You seemed pretty frightened by my super-sized bunny today." James chuckled. "And when you let out that scream…I didn't know a guy's voice could go that high…or maybe you just haven't gone through puberty yet."

"That's it Potter, you're toast!" Snape pointed his wand at James**. **"_Cursio Whilwindo_!" A strong rush of air hit James, who had to hold on to a ledge to keep himself from blowing away.

"_Crurisligo_!" James shouted blocking his face from the remaining whirlwind. Severus' legs bound together and he fell over cursing. James laughed

"Oh so you think that's funny…I'll show you what's funny. _Rictusempra!_" Severus hit James with a tickle charm and all of the sudden he couldn't stop laughing.

"_Fe…mus…Con…tendo!_" he wheezed. A brown slime shot out of James' wand and hit Severus in the face.

"OH SHIT! It's…SHIT!" Severus whipped his face with his sleeve. His eyes burned with fury. "Your gonna pay for that one! _Pannus Accido_!" James' pants fell down revealing his bright purple boxers. "Purple?" Severus laughed. Under the cloak, Lily blushed and covered her eyes.

"What the fuck!" James quickly pulled his pants up, his face reddening with anger and embarrassment. "_Nostro Dansaugeo_!" Severus' nose began to swell to the size of a balloon. "As if yours isn't already large enough, Snape," laughed James.

"You bastard!" Severus tapped his nose with his wand and it returned to its normal size (which was already larger than most people). "_Vereficus Nebulosus_!" A pea green fog shot of his wand. James began to cough and choke, frantically. Then with in seconds he collapsed and lay there unconscious on the floor.

"Well Potter, I guess you lost this time." Severus sneered. Lily couldn't take it anymore; she threw the invisibility cloak off, and ran over to where James lay. "James, James! Oh please say you're alright."

"He's not." Severus crackled. "The charm which I just cast upon him is a poisonous fog. Unfortunately he's still alive but if we're lucky he'll be out cold for a while."

Lily put her head on James's chest. His heart was still beating. She let out a sigh of relief. Then looked up at Severus who had a sickeningly joyful smile on his face. "You're glad you did this aren't you? How could you Severus?"

"I believe the question Lillian is how could you…fall for him?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't pretend that you have no clue what I'm talking about. Do you think that I'm blind? That I can't see you…see the way you look at him…the way you quiver every time he touches you…the way you blush every time he addresses you?"

"Severus, for the last time, James and I are only friends."

"That's a bloody lie, Evans and you know it!" Severus' face turned red with fury. "Why can't you see what you're getting yourself into? Potter doesn't love you. To him you're just another girl he can string around until you're all used up. Then he'll move on to the next."

"That's not true, Severus!" Lily felt tears forming in her eyes. All those years she had known Severus, he was always so nice, so peaceful. How could he say such horrible things about James, especially after attempting to poison him? "You don't even know James!"

Severus laughed. "I know Potter well enough." He kicked James' lifeless body.

"STOP IT!" Lily felt a single tear roll down her cheek. "Just leave him alone, Snape!"

Severus gave Lily a look of disappointment. "It's pitiful to see you wasting your time on…this." He shook his head. "Potter has you wrapped around his finger and you don't even know it. You're a bright girl, Evans. I thought you would see right through him. But now I see just how blind you really are." He sighed sadly, placing his wand in his pocket. "You could have had me, Lillian. I would know how to treat you…I could have made you happy. But there's no point in crying over spilt milk…you've obviously already made your decision. So I guess brains aren't everything, after all."

"You're sick Snape!" Lily shouted. Hot tears were pouring down her cheeks. She could no longer contain the anger that had been building up inside of her. 

James agreed to duel Severus with the soul propose of defending her dignity (after that horrible name he called her in class earlier that day). It was now time for her to return the favor. "_Expelliarmus!_" At that moment, a flash of bright light hit Severus. He flew backwards hitting the wall with a loud THUMP, and slid down onto the floor unconscious. 

'OH MY GOD,' thought Lily 'What have I done?' James moaned softly in pain. He was waking up. Lily rushed over and knelt beside him.

"Lily," he whispered, "What happened? Where's Snape?" Lily pointed to the spot, which Severus now lay motionless on the floor. "Wow! Did I do that?"

"No, I did," responded Lily gloomily

"Cool!"

"No, it's not cool! I didn't want to hurt him…I mean I did…but not really. I mean I wanted him to pay for trying to poison you…but I didn't want to hit him that hard. Oh, James…I'm a terrible person." 

"No you aren't Lily. You're a hero…well at least in my eyes you are." Lily blushed. From down the corridor she heard footsteps steadily growing closer.

And then came groundskeeper Filch's voice. "Who's there? Peeves, is that you? You'll be in big trouble when I report all the noise you're been making tonight."

"Oh no, it's Filch. If we get caught we'll both be expelled." Lily began to panic. 

"Grab the cloak, Lily…good, now get down quickly." James pulled Lily down and she landed on top of him. "Are we covered…?"

"Yes."

"Okay…keep quiet."

Of course…what are else could she do in such an awkward position? 

Filch entered the room and walked to the spot where Severus laid. "He's out cold. What do you think Mrs. Norris, is this the work of a student?" he asked his cat. Mrs. Norris was not paying attention to Severus. She was staring dead ahead at Lily and James. Lily wondered if invisibility cloaks had an effect on cats. 

"Well," muttered Filch, examining Snape's lifeless body. "He's a Slytherin, that's for sure. Come Mrs. Norris, we will report to Professor Vain immediately." Than Filch and his cat exited dragging Snape behind them.

"Phew, that was a close one!" James whispered.

"Yeah…" Lily realized that she was still on top of him. She pulled away. "Sorry." She blushed.

"Don't worry about it." James face was also turning pink. Lily helped him up, since he was still weak from Severus' last blow. "So what exactly happened tonight?"

"Come on. Let's go back to the common room, I'll explain everything there." And then without looking back Lily threw James' cloak over them as they their way out of the west-corridor. 

****

Author's Note: Hi, Everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading chapter six. To those of you who check for updates religiously, I apologize about the delay. Things have been kind of hectic lately, not only at work, but also at school. Can you believe that I have 10 days of school left and 1 project, 3 tests, 2 essays, and an oral report to complete? It's insane! Plus there's prom coming up, which takes plenty of energy to plan, in itself. Nonetheless I will continue to write this fanfic, as well as another short L/J fic I'm working on in honors of Mother's and Father's Days. Please continue to check for updates (I will be reaching the climax of my plot within the next two chapters-that's right Lily and James WILL finally be hooking-up). My writing process will be a little bit slow for the next two weeks, but once I'm out of school- constant updates will not be a problem anymore.

The duel scene between James Potter and Severus Snape that you have just read is one of the best I have ever written (I'm rather proud of it). The spells used are ones which I took from various Harry Potter books as well as a Latin-English dictionary. 

Here is a list that I have composed of Latin words that influenced the spells cast in this scene. 

****

Latin – English

__

incursio : clash, collision / attack, raid, foray, invasion.

__

crur, cruris : leg, shank, shin, also foot.

__

ligo : to bind, tie.

__

fimus : dung, dirt, filth, manure. 

__

contendo : to assert, maintain /shoot (a missile), cast

__

pannus : swaddling clothes.

__

accido : to fall down /to happen, occur / to hack, hew /to ruin.

__

veneficus : poisonous, magical /witch, wizard, caster of spells.

__

nebulosus : misty, foggy.

I would like to take so time to thank all the wonderful people who have sent me recent reviews. There's so many…You don't know how happy you've made me. And for about a month I was reluctant to post my fanfic, because I thought people would hate it. Sometimes I'm a little too modest (just ask my boyfriend, Ben).

Thank you soooooooooooooo much, **Eleana 23**. Your review meant a lot to me. My fanfics are usually sweet, fluffy, and kind chick-flickish (I'm such a girly-girl). I try to keep the character's personalities realistic. The secret is to put yourself in the character's shoes. Believe it or not, Lily's character in this story is a lot like me…and I didn't create her intentionally that way, either.

Thank you, **Lily Potter** for the second review. Not only does James like poetry – he writes it too. I thought it was a good idea, because I am a huge fan of love poetry myself (I write some poetry, but I don't think I could ever find the courage to share it).

To **Filicity Aulia Evans** and **bookworm**, I'm really glad you like my story. I aim to please. I appreciate your reviews. And Filicity…_Maria Maria_ is a wonderful story, I love it!

****

Sierra Mist, wow a fourth review...I'm flattered. You are my most loyal reader and for that I thank you with all my heart. _Flirting With The Enemy _is one of my favorite stories on ff.net! Please keep writing soon!

Thanks **Kat097** for the love potion suggestion. I have to be honest though, I'm not exactly sure what Candy Floss is.

A special thanks goes out to **Lily Evans Potter** and **PatiPati22**. I WILL keep writing, and updating regularly as my school-life winds down. Don't worry, I'll be sure to email you and let you know what's going on.

And I can't forget my new friend **Jair.** Actually, Jair L/J are quiet popular. It's easy to write about dead characters; there lots of room to be creative. Thanks for the review. You're the greatest! FYI Jair write some of the most beautiful fanfics I have ever seen, possibly the best on the net. My personal favorite is _If It's Meant To Be_. Be sure to check it out ^_^

And last but not least, **Phoebe** you receive the review of the week award. Do you really think I have something good here? (Blushes) Wow…what should I say? I'm glad you like my descriptions, and flattered that you think I'm creative (because there so many other L/J fics on ff.net with the same plot as mine). You review really made my day. Thank you.

Well I think that's about all for now…did I forget anyone…I hope not. I will post Chapter 7 (Padfoot's Plan) sometime on the next few weeks, so check back soon. Thanks again for the reviews. I love you all! 

-Marissa-


	7. Padfoot's Plan

*** The lines which are written in italics toward the end of this chapter represent Sirius' thoughts while he in his animagus form. I doubt that when transformed animagus can still talk like humans, but I'm guessing that they are still able to have human-like thoughts. After all, they aren't really animals. 

****

Chapter 7 – Padfoot's Plan

Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the warm sunlight shine upon her face. It was a beautiful autumn afternoon, perfect for studying outside in James' garden. The only problem was that they weren't making a lot of progress. Lately Lily felt that their tutoring sessions were not going as well as they usually do. For some reason James didn't seem motivated to hold a discussion anymore, let alone study. It was like there was something else on his mind. At first Lily thought that he was concerned about the next week's big Quidditch match, being that he was forced to attend practice everyday. But something told her that couldn't be the main reason behind his behavior. James' problem, whatever it was, seemed to go much deeper then that.

"What do you think James?"

"Uh huh."

"Earth to James!"

"Huh…what!" James sounded startled.

Lily felt herself growing annoyed. Why must he always daydream like this? "I asked you to tell me what you think drove the goblins to revolt against the Ministry of Magic in 1735. Was it their poor financial situation or their lack of respect in the Wizarding community?

"Um…I don't know. Both I guess."

"Both? That answer is not going to help you on Friday's test, James. I don't see how you are going to do well on the essay section if you don't have an opinion." James shrugged and went back to his daydreaming. Lily sighed loudly. "Okay that's enough now. What's eating you? Spill."

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have been spacing out every 15 minutes. It's not easy to study when I don't even know what planet you are on."

"Sorry…I was just tired, I guess. You know…with Quidditch practice and all."

"Is that so? Well, I say that there is something else that you're hesitating to me about. You just seem so distracted lately. I'm worried about you."

"Well I appreciate your concern Lily, but I'm fine." James pulled open his history of magic textbook. "Now where were we? Oh yeah…the goblin revolutions."

Lily looked at her watch. "Well there's no point in repeating myself all over again. We have Potions in 10 minutes."

"Oh boy, my favorite!" James remarked sarcastically as he and Lily packed up their study things as made their way towards the castle.

"And what have you two been up to?" sneered Professor Vain coldly when James and Lily entered the Potions Dungeon.

"We were uh…" Lily felt her face growing flush.

"Lily tutors me on weekdays professor, but today our study session was running a little late." James replied calmly.

"That's no excuse!" Vain's face wrinkled with anger. "You must think it's okay to stroll in here any time you please. Well I have news for you, Mr. Potter…it's not. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor that's not fair…I…"

"Shut it Potter, or I'll make it twenty. I decide what's fair or not in this classroom!"

James looked furious. "She wouldn't take away points from a Slytherin if one of them were to be tardy to Potions," he muttered bitterly under his breath. He and Lily took a seat in their usual spots by Remus and Sirius. Only one table away from Severus Snape.

"Oh…hi Severus." Lily whispered awkwardly. Severus didn't speak, but stared at her loathingly. "Look about last night. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to…"

Severus held out his hand to silence her. "I don't want to hear it, Evans." He croaked.

"But I…"

"I said I don't want to hear it!" Severus was yelling now. "You've chosen the path that you will follow. You wanted to be with Potter, well you got your wish. Now leave me alone!" With that said, he picked up his books and made his way to the other side of the dungeon.

"What's up his ass?" Sirius asked trying to hold back a snigger.

"Who gives a crap, he's a stupid prick!" James stared at Sirius spitefully. "He could rot in Hell for all I care."

"Well I can't help feeling guilty." Lily quietly remarked. "It's not like I intentionally knocked him unconscious."

"Don't worry Lily," assured Remus. "It's normal to feel guilty in a situation like this. But you can't blame yourself if he refuses to accept your apology. You did the best your could. If he's gonna be bitter, well that's his problem."

"Snape doesn't deserve an apology," interrupted James bitterly. "He tried to poison me…that greasy git…why if Lily hadn't been there…"

"That's why I wanted to second you James," said Sirius in a concerned voice. "I knew things would get out of hand."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind next time he challenges me to a duel, Sirius. But of he's got any sense left in him that won't be for a while, because next time I'm gonna whoop his ass for sure!"

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion. Something had gone terribly wrong with Frank's potion, and the reddish-orange gunk in his cauldron was spilling over the ridge.

"Longbottom, you idiot!" cried Professor Vain. "I told you to use spider legs, not spider eggs! Evans, get over here and help him correct this before I fail you both!"

"Coming professor." Normally the word "fail" would cause Lily to panic, possibly even hyperventilate, but she had been threatened one to many times by Vain for it to have a physical effect on her anymore.

Sirius waited until Lily had left their table and then flashed James his most mischievous smile. "If it's revenge you're looking for there are other ways to settle things besides a wizard's duel."

"Sounds to me like you're up to no good, Black." James laughed. "Start talking Padfoot. You have me undivided attention."

Remus sighed. "I think I know where this conversation's going. Count me out."

Sirius, ignoring Remus' comment, continued to smile mischievously at James. He pulled out a small white tube of gel from the pocket of his cloak. "This is the magical solution to hair loss. I stole it from my dad's medicine cabinet last summer. I thought it might be useful to me someday."

"Hair loss solution. That's your idea of revenge?" James couldn't hide his disappointment. 

"I don't think you follow me here, Prongs. This is no Muggle hair product, this is Wizard hair gel. One squirt of this baby and you'll be harrier than Professor Vain's legs."

James chuckled. "Harrier than Professor Vain legs, is that even possible?"

"Very possible, my friend. I have watched my dad use it. He was practically bald, but after one small drop of this gel, within a half an hour he had a full head of hair."

"So, what do you suggest we do with it?"

"Well, I have been itching to see how this stuff works on somebody besides my bald (or once bald) old man. I'm thinking Severus Snape would be the perfect guinea pig. I mean, look at it this way: Snape must use at least half a pound of hair gel a day to make his hair look that greasy."

"I don't know," interrupted James. "I thought your hair only starts to look like that when you don't shower. Like in Snape's case…"

"No, it's his hair gel," muttered Remus. "He carries it in a plastic bottle and reapplies at least once an hour. Trust me, I've seen him."

"I thought you wanted to be counted out of this, Remus."

"Well it's kind of hard to ignore you two. I mean I'm standing right here, aren't I?" 

"This is gonna be great!" James remarked excitedly. "Snape will think twice before he messes with me again."

"Okay, listen up." Sirius glanced around the room suspiciously to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation. "Here's what we gotta do. We gotta figure out how to switch his regular hair gel with my dad's special hair growth gel. The question is how?"

"I know," whispered James. "I'll use a flame charm to set his vest on fire. Then he'll have to throw his robe off. Then, while he's distracted putting out of the fire we'll make the switch."

"You have got to be kidding me, James!" Remus sounded concerned. "Setting Severus on fire…you're crazy!"

"Oh, and the fact that he tried to poison me last night is perfectly sane." 

"Remus has a point, James. I mean don't get me wrong, I would love to watch you set that greasy git on fire, but flame charms are risky business. If our luck were to take a turn for the worse, you'd be off the Quidditch team for sure, if not expelled from Hogwarts altogether."

"Well if there's one thing for certain, it's that we need to distract him. So then tell me, Sirius, do you have any ideas?"

"I have an idea." Remus grinned. "If you perform an explosion charm, you can cause his potion to have a similar effect to Frank's. That would distract him long enough to give us the time we need to act as pickpockets."

"That's a good idea, Remus, but you're forgetting something. Snape is Vain's favorite student. You think she'll mind if his potion has a tiny drawback? She probably wouldn't even notice."

"But Frank…"

"Frank is a Gryffindor! Vain looks for excuses to take points away from us, you know that. But when it comes down to her own house…well that's a different story."

Sirius remained quiet for a moment. Then his famous mischievous smile returned to his face. "I got it," he whispered. "Lily."

"What?" James looked confused by Sirius' suggestion.

"We can use Lily. Snape's obviously got a crush on her. Maybe she could flirt with him, distract him enough so that we can get into his robe pockets without being noticed."

"No way Sirius! That's a stupid idea."

"Well, it wouldn't be real…she'd only have to flirt long enough for us to steal his…"

"It's not gonna happen."

"Come on, James. It will be perfect. Snape will think that Lily's falling for him and…"

"NO!" James face reddened with anger. "Don't you see, Sirius, Snape has an unhealthy obsession with Lily. He really scares her sometimes, she told me all about it. She can't seduce him, even if it's a set up, even if it's only for a few minutes. It's dangerous and I won't put Lily in a situation like that."

"I understand that but…"

"I said NO!"

"Okay James, calm down. Since when are you Lily's personal bodyguard anyway…" Sirius stopped smiling and stared at James. "No shit," he whispered. "You _like_ her don't you?"

"You mean…like more then a friend…no…what makes you say that?" James looked uncertain.

"Because you're overly protective of your tutor."

"She's my friend. I stick up for my friends."

"But it's different when your friend is your crush. I've been your best friend since our first year, but you never look at me 'like that.' I'm jealous, James" he said jokingly.

"Look at her like what? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I mean, you think we haven't noticed the way you act around her?'

"Oh, and how is that?"

"Like you're in love."

James looked furious. "You're so sure about that aren't you, Sirius? Like you know so much about love. But you yourself have never been in a relationship that has lasted more than a week, so don't tell me what love is all about!"

"Calm down, James." Remus said mollifyingly. "You have every right to be upset, but there's no use in making a scene out of it."

"Look," interrupted Sirius. "Here comes your girlfriend right now."

"She's not my…"

"So, what did I miss?" Lily asked cheerfully taking a seat at their table. 

"You know all of the sudden, I'm not feeling too well." James announced. "I'm going to lay down. If you need me I'll be in my dorm." And with that James picked up his books and left.

"What's with him?" Lily looked confused. Sirius shrugged as he carefully cut up his caterpillars to add to his potion. The bell rang a few minutes later and the Gryffindors and Slytherins washed their hands and piled out of the Potions Dungeon.

"Sirius…Remus…wait up!" Lily called from behind a crowd of students. She had a very worried look upon her face. "Why did James run off like that during class? Was it something I said that upset him?

"No," replied Remus glaring at Sirius. "Believe me it has nothing to do with you, Lily."

"That's not entirely true, Remus," remarked Sirius quietly.

"I don't know." Lily nervously twisted a strand of her long red hair with her fingers. "James had been acting…kind of strange lately. Why, yesterday he didn't bother to show up for our tutoring session. I know he's busy with Quidditch practice and all, but this is just so…unlike him."

'Of course this is unlike him,' Sirius thought. 'The boy has fallen in love for the first time in his life. Give him a break!'

"I'm really worried," continued Lily. "And well…I was wondering if you two have noticed any other changes in the pattern of his behavior."

"I can't say we have," lied Remus. "But I'm sure that whatever he's doing that has been bothering you has a logical explanation behind it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lily sighed. "If you happen to see James tell him that I hope he feels better, and if there's anything he needs to talk about I'm here for him."

"I'll be sure to mention that, Lily. He'll be happy to know that you are thinking about him."

"Thanks, Remus." Lily smiled their her eyes were still full of concern. "I have some studying to do now. I'll catch up with you guys later." She dashed off.

Sirius shook his head. "Poor girl. She's got her nose buried to far into her books that she can't see the real reason James has been acting so strange around her."

"Sirius, listen to me," said Remus is a strict tone of voice. "You need to stop making assumptions based off of ideas that you can't possibly prove."

"This is unbelievable!" Sirius threw his hands up. "Are you telling me that you don't see it either? I mean come on, Remus. James is crazy for her. Think about it: the way he looks at her, the way he talks to her, the way he blushes every time he gets close to her. How about the way he's always so overprotective of her? Or the way they are always laughing together about nothing in particular…it all makes sense now."

"Well, I have noticed that James has been acting a little bit peculiar lately."

"Thank God!" Sirius interrupted "For a moment there I thought I was going mental."

"Let me finish, Sirius! Well, I have noticed that James has been acting a little bit peculiar lately, but that doesn't give you the right to jump to conclusions. I mean really…how are you so positive that James is in love? Can you read his mind?

"Practically."

"Yes, but can you read his heart, his thoughts, his feelings? Of course you can't! Only James understands what his heart desires, and when he feels he's ready to fall in love, then he will."

"But…"

"No 'buts,' Sirius. I'm not denying that there isn't potential for a relationship between those two, but that doesn't mean it's okay to meddle with their business. You need to time take it's course. I personally believe that love is a destined concept. If it's meant to happen then it will. Now…I am going to check on James. You might want to consider coming up to the dorm soon, yourself. I think, in such a situation, an apology would be appropriate, don't you?" Remus walked away leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts. 

CREEK! Sirius slowly pushed the door open to his sleeping quarters. "You in here, Potter…cause I didn't see you at dinner."

James sat at the corner desk writing something on a pale yellow piece of parchment. 

"What are you writing?" 

"Nothing." James quickly rolled up the parchment and tucked it in his pocket.

"James look, about the way I acted in Potions class today…I…um…"

"If you are trying to say you're sorry then consider your apology accepted."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks." James walked over to his bed and sat down. Sirius followed. "I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that so quickly. I just thought…"

"And I don't hold that against you. Look, I've been doing a little thinking myself. Maybe I do…kind of"

"So you do like her?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, there's something special about Lily, but I don't know what it is. It's so weird. I've known lots of hot girls in the past, but I've never felt this way about any of them. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Sounds like love to me."

"Love? Sirius, love involves commitment. I don't think I'm ready for a major responsibility like that."

"If this has to do with commitment, then you're asking the wrong person. Remember, I'm the guy who can't keep a girlfriend for over a week." Sirius laughed. "But I don't think there's an issue between you and Lily. I mean, there's defiantly a spark there. Even I can feel it."

"Yeah, well…even if this is love it's not like she returns the feelings."

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it. Lily's smart, funny, beautiful. What would she want with a goof-up like me?"

"Shall I list the reasons?"

"Oh don't make me blush." James glanced at his watch. "It's 8:00. I have Quidditch practice in ten minutes. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure."

"Oh and Sirius…about our little discussion tonight. It will stay between the two of us right?"

"My lips are zipped."

"Good, keep them that way." And with that James dashed out of the room.

Sirius sighed and stuck his head out of the window letting the cool evening breeze brush against his face. In the distance he could see a figure moving across the lawn. He stuck his body further out of the window to get a closer look. A grin spread across his face. He would recognize that head of red hair from any place…it was Lily. 'But what is she doing strolling across the front lawn at this hour? Is she off to see James? Surely, she knows that he has practice tonight,' he thought.

"If you stick your body any further out that window you just might fall."

Sirius jumped. "Remus! What the Hell? You just don't sneak up on people like that…"

"Serves you right. What are you looking at anyway?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get a breath of fresh air. That's all.

"I can't help but be suspicious, Sirius. Why, if I didn't know ant better I would say that you're up to something."

"And what about that lecture you gave me earlier on false accusations?"

"I know you too well Sirius…you think I don't sense it when you're up to no good. So come on…spill the beans…what are you plotting?"

"Plotting? I'm not plotting any…wait a minute, Remus, that's it! I know exactly what to do. I've got to go."

"Sirius...hold on...wait…" But it was too late. Before Remus could speak another word, Sirius was gone.

He ran down the corridor. There was no time to waste. It was so perfect, why hadn't he thought of it before? He would find out what Lily thinks…hear her own words. This just might work, but he must hurry…Sirius had a plan.

Lily sat down by the edge of the lake. With no visible sign of the giant squid, it seemed so calm, so tranquil. She closed her spell book and tucked it away in her knapsack. Trying to study was useless when all you can think about was James Potter. She just didn't get it. Why was he acting so strangely around her? They used to be good friends…but then things just got awkward between them. Why? Did she do something that displeased him? It didn't make any sense! Lily angrily threw a rock into the lake. She heard something rustle in the bushes behind her.

"Who's there?" she called, but there was no answer. She looked at the hedge suspiciously. Maybe she was letting her imagination run away again. Then there was another rustle. "Who's there?" Lily shouted, swallowing her fear. "Show yourself immediately!" A creature emerged from the hedge. Lily jumped back n fright. Was it a bear? No wait…it was just a dog. She sighed in relief. It was a rather large dog with pale eyes. It was all black except for a little white speck of fur on its tail.

"Here, puppy…come here." Lily patted her leg and the dog, who seemed to understand English very well, approached her. She reached out and petted the top of its head. She felt a warm, pink tongue lick her hand. "Oh aren't you sweet. I think I'll call you Snuffles…yeah Snuffles."

__

Snuffles? Come on now, you can do better than that.

"You know, Snuffles, you are lucky dog. You don't have the complications or problems we humans have to deal with. Life to you is just one big chew toy isn't it?" Snuffles looked confused. "Life used to be pretty easy for me, too. I go to school, study hard, get good grades, and eventually find a good paying job. That's the way I thought it worked. But then….but then I fell in love…and now nothing is easy anymore. It's killing me!" Snuffles perked his ears up in curiosity.

__

You're in love with James then, right?

Lily giggled. "Like you even understand what I am saying to you." She sighed. "Maybe someday you'll fall in love with a she-dog and then you'll understand."

__

Fall in love with a she-dog? I don't think that will be happening any time soon.

"I mean if you think about it, these feeling are nothing extraordinary. I have had a crush on James Potter since our first year at Hogwarts."

__

So it is James then…excellent.

"It never really mattered all that much. A crush is a crush. But then this year I became his tutor and all and I befriended him. Then it turned into something much deeper. Aw, Snuffles…James is great! He's sweet, kind-hearted, funny, charming, and not to mention very handsome. Why, you should just see his smile, it melts your heart."

__

I have seen him smile plenty of times, thank you, and I haven't melted yet.

"And he writes the most beautiful love poetry I have ever seen," she said, sighing.

__

James writes poetry now? Sirius thought, laughing to himself. _He never told me about this. What a wuss!_

"But I guess for now all I can do is dream. It's not like James would ever return these feelings for me."

__

You'd be surprised.

"And why should he? He's a star Quidditch player and one of the most popular guys in our house. Why he could have any girl he wants, even Bridget Bernstein."

__

Oh, Bridget Bernstein is the last thing he wants, trust me.

"What use would he have for his flat-chested, know-it-all tutor?"

__

Don't be so hard on yourself, Evans. You're anything but flat-chested.

"Even if he doesn't love me the way I love him, I would like him to continue to be my friend. I was never really a content person before this year. It seemed like there was this small hole in my world, this gap that couldn't be closed. But since James came into my life, I've felt so happy, so fulfilled. It was like all my emptiness just disappeared."

__

But he does like you "that way." If only I could make you see that.

Tears formed in Lily's eyes. "But it seemed like even our friendship was too good to last. Lately, James has been going out of his way to avoid me. He and I never talk anymore, at least not the way we used to. And yesterday he didn't even show up for one of our tutoring sessions. He's never missed a session before…mind that you don't count our first one, when he had to leave due to some emergency." A few tears rolled down Lily's cheek. Snuffles whined sympathetically. "Is there a reason why James would be mad at me? Oh, I'm so scared. I don't want to lose him, Snuffles. What should I do? Do you think I should tell him how I feel?" Snuffles nodded. "For some reason I'm getting the feeling that you actually understand me." Lily wiped her eyes with the sleeve of his robe. "This may sound kind of weird, but I feel like I know you from somewhere. Your eyes are just so…familiar…they almost look like Sir…no it can't be. I'm letting my imagination run wild again."

__

You know me better than you think.

"Maybe I should talk to James…ask why he's been distancing himself from me. If only I had the courage. Oh my, would you look at that. It's already half past nine. Lights out is in less than an hour. I'd better get back to my dorm. I'll see you around, Snuffles." Lily pat him on the head one more time before she dashed across the lawn towards the castle.

Later that night, Sirius sat on his bed deep in thought. So Lily did like James…no, it was bigger than that…she was in love with James. James would be thrilled if he knew, except that he would kill Sirius if he discovered that he had been prying on Lily. What if he were to just casually let James know that Lily…no, that wouldn't work either. Not after he promised James he wouldn't let anyone know about his crush on Lily. What a tricky situation this was. He could take Remus' advice into account and leave things to play out naturally, but at this rate, if something wasn't done, then those two lovebirds would never bring themselves to admit their feelings for one another. They're both just so…insecure. Sirius decided that something definitely had to be done. He couldn't just sit around and watch a potential love die. James was his best friend, after all, practically like a brother. That's why, for James' own good, as well as Lily's, it was time to take drastic action

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I would like to start off by apologizing for my delay. I have been quite busy lately between high school ending, prom, graduation preparations, etc. Then, to make matters worse, when I was close to finishing this chapter my $&%# of a computer destroyed my floppy disk. Good thing I have a rough draft ^_^;

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. My next chapter is, in my opinion, which I call "In The Face of A Werewolf," the best I have written so far. I'm sure you can guess what it's about from the title. I will update again as soon as possible, I promise (let's just hope that my computer behaves this time). Also FYI I will be posting my second fanfic soon on fanfiction.net (stands up and bows) thank you….thank you. It's a short sweet one I wrote in honor of mother's/father's day (which for all my non-American readers is two days which we set aside to honor our parents. I'm not sure if these days or something like it are celebrated in England), about a wish Harry makes to spend one day with his parents. It's titled The Birthday Wish, be sure to check it out (and leave me nice reviews ^-^)

Speaking of reviews I got very large amount after I posted my last chapter and that made me really, really, really happy. Unfortunately I can no longer write personal messages to each and every one of you, as much I would like to, but who in the world wants to read a 10-page author's note? However, I would like to acknowledge a couple of names.

****

CKJ- Thanks for the love potion suggestions. There will be some more poetry from James Potter in chapter 9.

****

Rini/Jessie/Justine – Thanks for the suggestions (chocolate body sauce…oh kinky) I wish I could put more of Remus and Sirius into this fic (they ARE my favorite characters) but since it's mostly about Lily and James I don't want to stray too far from the topic. When I am done with this I plan on writing a Sirius/Remus slash which will be a continuation of this story. Then Remus and Sirius will become my main characters while Lily and James will play a much more minor role.

****

as de corazones- I'm glad you like my story. I don't know how I came up with the idea of having Lily fall on top of James. I know I saw it in an anime show somewhere a few years ago. I think it might have been Saber Marionette J.

****

Amanda- Thanks for bringing up my minute/minuet problem. I would like to point out that any minuet in my story is a typo (come on it's easy to get those two words confused.) There are no minuets in this fic just yet.

****

haynstyle947 – Is James a chaser? I was never really sure. I made him a seeker, because he is a seeker in the movie. I appreciate that you brought this up, but as far as I know James' position on the quidditch team is unimportant, because I don't plan on writing in any actual matches. Though it is nice to know for future references.

****

RASBERRY_11- One of the best you ever read…really? I'm flattered…wow *Blushes*

****

Mylene Devin – Thanks for your review, thoughI have to admit that I disagree with you. Professor Mcgonagall is not a Marauder. I read somewhere that she is around the age of 80. That is much older than Remus or Severus are when Harry is at Hogwarts. Believe it or not, the Marauders are really not that old. The gap between them and the current generation is somewhere between 25-35 years. I imagine Mcgonagall coming from Tom Riddle's time, maybe even earlier. 

****

Coeur De Lion & TigerLily- I'm glad your were impressed by my Latin usage during the duel scene. I don't take Latin, unfortunately, but I did find a spiffy dictionary online. 

****

Eleana23- Thank you for sending my your L/J fic. I like it so far, you should definitely post it on fanfiction.net. Yes, I do have proms

****

Kat097- You're from the United Kingdom? That's so cool! I admire anyone from the land where Harry Potter was created. Sorry I was unaware candy floss meant cotton candy (we Americans are so nieve). It so weird…America and the United Kingdom both speak English, yet they are practically two separate languages.

A hearty thank you also goes out to **kirbee, Phoebe Goose, The Lady Lillian, Sierra*Sitruc, libertygrl413, Kase, Eressa, KaTiE, **and** rinoa**. You are my inspiration!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

~Marissa~


	8. In The Face Of A Werewolf

*** Two out of three of the Tarot Cards, which are used in this chapter are made up. I'm not sure if there's such thing as the treasure chest or the joker. However, there is really a card called the Lover's card. So if you know how to read Tarot cards, I'm sorry if you find this in any way offensive (I don't know why you would). I tried to research the cards on the net but the only results I got were free reading offers from psychics like Miss Cleo. Oy! ^_^;

****

Chapter 8 – In The face Of A Werewolf

The following morning at breakfast the atmosphere seemed very awkward, indeed. James sat across from Lily at the Gryffindor table munching on Cornflakes, while Lily flipped through her History book (even though she had already memorized it by now). Neither of them spoke. Remus, who was very emerged in a book himself (one about creepy magical creatures), didn't seem to take notice of the unusual circumstances. Sirius, on the other hand, saw this as a real problem.

'This is pathetic,' he thought. 'They aren't even trying to talk to one another. They'll never realize just how much they love each other if this continues. Maybe if I try to start a conversation…' "Hey James!"

"Yeah…what?" responded James sleepily. 

"I hear some students in school are holding a Poetry Slam tomorrow night in the Arithmancy classroom."

"So?"

"So, do you want to check it out?"

"Why would I want to do something like that?"

"I don't know. I thought it might interest you."

"I would like to go," said Lily looking up form her book. "A Poetry Slam sounds fascinating." 

"I agree." Remus smiled. "We can all go together."

James yawned. "You three go. I have better things to do then to sit around listening to boring poems."

"James, but don't you..." Lily, remembering her promise to James quickly quieted herself.

'Ok,' Sirius thought. 'So that didn't work. There's got to be something else I can do.' The bell rang and all of the Gryffindors headed out of the Great Hall and towards the top of the North Tower for Divination. Even when all the sixth years were all packed together in Professor Trelawney's stuffy incense-filled attic, the situation between Lily and James only seemed to be getting worse. 

"Good morning class," remarked Professor Trelawney is a misty voice. She swept through the room with her gauzy spangled shawl dragging behind her. "Today, my dears, we began our new unit. We will be learning to foresee the future through the art of Tarot Cards. Now I want you to partner up into pairs. Each pair will receive a deck of cards. Then you will work together to interpret your hand. You can find a brief list of Tarot symbols in Unfogging The Future Vol.2, pages 116 and 117. Now pair up please."

James looked at Sirius, but Sirius seemed to already have other plans in mind. 

"Remus, will you be my partner?" Sirius muttered hastily before James could say anything. 

"Um…sure, Sirius…I guess." Remus was rather astonished by this subtle movement. James and Sirius were always partners for things like this, not that he really minded.

"Don't worry, James. I'll be your partner." Lily remarked optimistically. "That is unless…you have someone else in mind."

"No, I'll work with you. That's fine." James muttered, though he wasn't paying attention to Lily. He saw right through Sirius' scheme and he didn't like it one bit.

'Stop glaring at me like that, James.' Sirius thought. 'You need this now. I'm only looking out for your best interests.'

"Alright, is everyone in pairs?" asked Professor Trelawney. "Good. Now take your deck of cards and shuffle them…close your eyes Miss Willows…that's right, let destiny do it's job, my dears. Has everyone shuffled? Okay, now lay your cards out in the manner I demonstrated earlier. What do they tell you?"

The Gryffindors opened up their books and attempted to translate the meaning of their cards.

James looked at their hand and frowned disapprovingly. "How are we supposed to figure out what this all means? These cards all look the same."

"Well," responded Lily "According to this book we have the treasure chest which means wealth. That' good. And we have the Jester which means…uh oh."

"What does the Jester mean?"

"It means somebody is going to get hurt."

"Hurt as in a Quidditch injury? Well, that's not too unusual."

"Maybe. But when you put it together with wealth perhaps it means that we're gonna get robbed. I don't see how else money and injuries go together."

"I guess it would hurt if somebody threw money at you." James answered sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes and turned over their next card.

"OH MY!" Professor Trelawney squealed in delight. Lily had no idea how long she had been standing over there watching then over James' shoulder. "How wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations?" James sounded confused. "On what?"

"You mean you don't know?" Professor Trelawney looked stunned. "My dear boy, that card Miss Evans is holding is the Lover's Card, the most powerful symbol of true love. The relationship that you two share must be very special."

"But Professor…" Lily blushed. "James and I aren't dat…"

"What she is trying to say is that we don't have a relationship. At least not in _that way_."

"But Mr. Potter, you and Miss Evan are obviously made for each other. You can't escape your destiny. It's all in the cards."

"SO WHAT?" James face reddened with anger and embarrassment. "They're just a bunch of stupid cards! They can't tell us what our destiny is. It's all a load of bull! Lily is just my tutor and nothing more."

"Calm down Mr. Potter. Not all of us can handle the truths hidden in the Tarot Cards. It's okay to feel a little bit surprised when…"

"I don't care anymore! This class is a waste of time! I'm outta here!" James gathered his books up and left. All the Gryffindors looked shocked, except for Bridget Bernstein who look quite pleased to hear James deny that there was a "relationship" between him and Lily.

Lily on the other hand felt like she had just been stabbed by 1000 knives. Just his tutor? That's all she was to him? Maybe James didn't exactly feel the same way about her as she did about him, and she could live with that. As long as she knew that James considered her a friend…someone who was worth his time. But no she was just his "tutor and nothing more." Lily could feel her eyes grow watery with tears. She buried her face in her hands and waited for the bell to ring. After what seemed like an eternity Professor Trelawney dismissed the class, and Lily dashed out dodging the crowd in front of her.

"Lily, wait!" She heard Sirius call, but she only ran faster. 'Can't he see that I want to be left alone?' She didn't stop running until she was safe and sound in her sleeping quarters.

Lily collapsed on the bed sobbing. Her worst fear had been confirmed. James didn't care about her. Severus was right all along. Why didn't she listen to him? Had she been blinded by her own feelings? One thing was for sure, Lily was sick and tired of feeling sorry for herself all the time. Love? Peh! Love is for fairy tales. She could survive without James. It wouldn't be easy…but she could do it if she tired. No boy was worth this stress…this pain. That was the last thought that entered her mind, because soon her misery lulled her off to sleep. 

Over the course of the next few days Lily was careful to avoid making any contact whatsoever with James. Their tutoring sessions seemed to be put to a temporary end. She no longer sat near him at meal times or in classes, and when the Gryffindors spent their evenings in the common room, Lily would sit in the corner, her face buried in a book, rather than join James and his friends for a game of exploding snap.

James, who was very well aware that Lily was giving him the cold shoulder, pretended that it didn't bother him. He went about his usual ways, fooling around with the "guys" and pulling pranks.

Sirius on the other hand felt that this ridiculous feud had gone on long enough. The relationship between Lily and James had so much potential. What went wrong? He just didn't get it. If they are both so head-over-heals in love with each other then what was the problem? Despite the constant reminders from Remus not to mettle in other people's business, Sirius found himself growing more impatient with each passing day. Something had to be done NOW! Before it was too late. All they needed was a push in the right direction. The question is how?

Sirius' eyes laid upon a tiny closet in the back of the common room that students used to hand their spare robes, as well as store extra school supplies. Then all of the sudden he had an idea. 'This just might work,' he told himself. 'James will kill me…but it just might work.' He glanced around the room. Lily was sitting by the back table as usual, reading her spell book. James was sitting on the opposite end of the room playing Wizard's Chess with Remus, and doing his best to ignore Bridget's obvious flirtatious signals. Sirius sighed. 'They are only a few feet away, and yet they are miles apart.' His attention returned back to the closet. 'I don't want to do this to you Prongs, but it's my last resort. You leave me with no other choice.'

He walked over to the table where Lily sat, and loudly cleared his throat. Lily looked up from her book. "Oh, hello Sirius."

Sirius took a seat next to her. "So how are you this evening, Lily?"

"I'm fine." Lily looked at Sirius suspiciously. "How about you?"

"I'm very well, thank you."

"Okay Sirius, you can stop being polite now. What do you want? Spit it out."

Sirius pretended to look offended. "What do you mean? I have to want something to talk to you. I can't just come over to say hi?"

"Well judging on fact that you never have before, I'd say greeting me is not the reason you came over here."

"You know…now that you mention it I guess I could use your help."

"I thought so. What can I do for you, Sirius?"

"I'm having a lot of trouble learning the freezing charm. You know, the one we practiced in class today. I was wondering if you would mind going over it with me…"

"Sure, how about tomorrow afternoon after Herbology. Are you free then?"

"Of course I am. Tomorrow will be perfect. Meet me here in the common room."

"Sound great. Now as much as I would love to sit here and chat, I have some studying to do tonight, if you don't mind."

"Right you are. Well don't let me get in the way." Sirius walked away and Lily returned to her read. 'One down, one to go,' he said mischievously to himself.

The next morning in Herbology, Sirius checked his watch religiously. 'Why is this class going by so slowly?' He looked over at Lily from across the room. She smiled and winked. 'Good. At least she didn't forget about our little date after class today. You have a date alright Lily. A date with destiny!'

It was a beautiful autumn afternoon and Sirius was pleased to see that the Gryffindors decided to take advantage of the pleasant weather after class that day rather than lounge around their dormitory. "It will only make my task easier."

As planned, Lily met up with him in the common room. She opened her spell book. "So exactly what part of the freezing charm are you having trouble with, Sirius?"

"Um…all of it…yeah."

"The whole thing? Well, we have a lot f work to do." 

"Okay let me get out my notes." Sirius poured a pile of messy notes onto the table. "Oh shoot! I forgot my quill."

"Do you want to go back to your sleeping quarters and get one?"

"Why bother? There are extra quills in that closet over there. Will you do me a favor and grab one while I organize my notes?"

"Yeah…sure." Lily got up and walked towards the closet.

'Ha!' Sirius thought. 'The extra quills are in the way back of the closet. It will take her a while to find them, so that ought to buy me some time.' Sirius ran up the staircase leading to the boy's dorm. He kicked the door of his sleeping quarters open. "James!" he shouted. 

James, who was sitting on his bed reading Quidditch Through The Ages put a finger on his lip motioning for Sirius to be quiet, for Remus (who was feeling rather ill) was fast asleep. 

"James!" Sirius lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "Come quick! You won't believe what I found."

"What did you find?"

"No time for questions, you have to come with me…now!"

"Okay, okay don't rush me I'll be down in a second." 

Sirius nodded and dashed out. 

James slowly made his way to the door. 'I shouldn't go,' he told himself. 'Sirius is up to something, and I'm sure it isn't good.' James thought about turning back but in the end his curiosity got the best of him, and so he decided to see what all this commotion was about. But when he arrived in the common room it was empty. 

"Sirius?" No reply, Sirius was nowhere in sight but James did notice that the door of the Gryffindor storage closet was wide open, and there were shuffling noises coming from inside. He smiled mischievously. "So we're playing hide and seek now, are we Sirius?" he quietly crept towards the closet. "Well, I'm not gonna fall for your trick…you're fun is up!" He grabbed the person inside the closet. "GOT YA…Sirius?"

The person screamed (like a woman) "Lily?"

"James?"

SLAM! The closet door shut closed. "What the…" James tried to pull it open. "It's no use…it's locked." 

"It's locked?" Lily felt herself began to panic. "So now what?"

Sirius' muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the closet door. 

"Sirius!" shouted James. "Can you help us we're locked in here."

"Yeah!" added Lily.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? What do you mean by maybe?" Shouted James furiously. "You did this, didn't you, Sirius?"

"Maybe…"

"You bastard! Let us out now!" James pounded on the door.

"No way! I hate to do this to you James, I really do, but it's for your own good. Now I'm not sure what's going on between you and Lily, but this _Cold War_ needs to stop. You two are friends and friends don't treat each other like that. That's why I am not letting you out of this closet until you two make out…I mean make up. Oh, and don't bother trying _alohamora _or anything. I put two different anti-lock breaking charms on this door."

James stopped pounding on the door and for a moment stood still thinking about what Sirius had just said to him. Why had things gotten so awkward between him and Lily? A week ago they were best friends…now they don't even bother to say hi. What happened?

"It's so dark in here," complained Lily. "I can't see _anything_." 

"_Lumos_!" The tip of James' wand began to grow. Now there was enough light for him to make out the features on Lily's face. He took a seat on an empty box. "Lily…I think Sirius kind of had a point. I mean we hardly ever talk." Lily didn't say anything. She just turned her head towards the opposite wall. "Sometimes…" continued James "I can't help but feel like you're trying to ignore me."

"So?" Lily still refused to make eye contact.

"So I would like to know why."

"Does it really matter, James? After all I'm just your tutor…and nothing more."

"That's it! That's what's bothering you?" James threw his hands up in frustration. 

"Yes, that's exactly what's bothering me. Since when are you embarrassed to call me your friend? Am I not good enough for you? Not popular enough?"

"Lily, you are being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Is that because I have discovered the truth? Because I have realized who you really are?"

"Oh…who am I then?" remarked James with a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"A fraud…and a liar! You fooled me into thinking we had a special relationship. We told stories…shared secrets…we even had our own special garden!" Lily eyes grew watery with tears. "But it didn't mean anything to you. All this time you saw me as nothing more than your brainiac tutor!"

"That's not true! I…look if I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean…"

"I don't know what you mean anymore, James."

"Would you let me finish?"

"No! An apology won't do this time. You need to understand what you have done wrong…you just don't play with people's emotions like that."

James felt himself growing angrier by the second. "I said I'm sorry, Lily. What do you want me to do, lick the soles of your shoes? Maybe if you weren't such a drama queen we could have put this whole ordeal behind us by now!"

"OH, SO NOW ALL THE SUDDEN IT'S MY FAULT! You have some nerve James Potter!"

James banged on the door again. "Let me out, Sirius." 

Lily whipped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "There's something different about you, James. You've changed…and I don't like it one bit."

"I did not change, Lily. I'm still the same person I was last week, and the week prior to that."

"Then maybe it's our friendship that has grown stale."

James looked at Lily sadly. "Perhaps we should re-think the definition of this relationship then."

"Perhaps."

Sirius unlocked the closet door. "I think you two have been in there long enough."

"That's for sure," James remarked gloomily. Lily didn't wait around to hear anymore. She stepped out of the closet and dashed up the girl's staircase.

"Lily…wait. Where is she going? What happened in there?" Sirius looked confused.

James didn't respond to Sirius. What could he say? Lily was gone…she was lost forever…and it was all because of him and his stupid pride. He turned away. He couldn't let Sirius see how much he hurt…see the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. 

Lily sat in the common room that evening staring at the crackling fire. It had been a rough day, but for some reason she was no longer crying. Strangely she didn't even feel sad…she just felt…numb. Lily didn't know exactly how long she sat there but it must have been a long time because as the evening took its course the common room slowly emptied out of students…until she was the only one left. She looked at her watch. '12:45 a.m. I didn't realize how late it had become.' The fire was steadily dying now, and just as Lily was preparing to retire to bed herself, she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Lily panicked and climbed under the recliner chair to hide herself from sight (she could get in a lot of trouble of someone found her out of bed during this hour of the night.) The footsteps continued to grow closer and Lily now heard voices, too. Familiar voices…it almost sounded like Sirius…and James. But why would they be out and about in the middle of the night?

Lily peaked out from under the chair. It was Sirius and James alright, and they appeared to be arguing about something, but what?

"I reminded you several times today that there would be a full moon tonight. How could you forget?"

"Sirius, for the last time I'm sorry. I let it slip my mind…I've been kind of distracted lately…"

"And you think that makes poor Moony's transformation any easier for him? He need us, James."

"You know, Sirius, I really don't think you're in any position to lecture me right now. After that closet incident today you're lucky I'm still talking to you at all."

"Okay, so things didn't go the way I intended them to. I know it was wrong to meddle with things I have no control over…But if we could just put our problems aside just for tonight….The James Potter I know would never put his own needs in front of his best friend's. Especially at a time like this."

"You're right. Let's go find Moony, quick. We know what kind of havoc he's capable of wreaking when left alone for too long." Sirius nodded and together they exited the common room.

From under the chair Lily tried to make sense of the conversation that she just overheard. Just where were those two off to? And who was this Moony they spoke of? She could have sworn she heard James say something about wreaking havoc. Was this another one of his pranks? No, it couldn't be, it sounded much more serious then that. One thing was certain though, Lily was growing sick and tired of all this guesswork. There was only one way to find out what this all meant…she would have to follow them. Follow them and seek the truth for herself.

Lily climbed out from under the chair and dashed to the storage closet. She knew that the only way she had a chance of catching up with James and Sirius was to fly. She grabbed one of the school brooms, mounted it, and flew out of a nearby open window.

Lily shivered in the chilly night air as she circled the Hogwarts grounds looking for any trace of the boys. Then she spotted them. Two figures running across the front lawn towards the Forbidden Forest. Were they going to the Forbidden Forrest? Apparently not, because soon they stopped in front of a large tree and then they disappeared…right before Lily's eyes. But how? Did they apparate? No that's impossible, nobody can apparate on the Hogwarts grounds. Did James use his invisibility cloak? 

Lily flew closer to the tree and beside it she saw what appeared to be a gap in the roots. 'That must have been what James and Sirius disappeared through…that gap,' Lily thought as she flew a little bit lower to get a closer look. WHACK! All of a sudden, something hit her hard across the back. Lily screamed in pain, soaring once again up into the sky. That tree…hit her. It must have been…it was a Whomping Willow. How could she have not noticed it before, after spending so much time studying Whomping Willows in Herbology, after all that background research she did? And why was there a Whomping Willow on the ground to even begin with?

Lily watched as the Whomping Willow violently thrashed its branches into the air, its twigs clenched like knuckles. Should she give up now? No, she couldn't…not after coming so close to discovering the truth. There had to be a way to get past the willow. James and Sirius were able to manage it. How else could they get into that gap? Then it came to her. She remembered reading somewhere that the only way to stop a Whomping Willow from attacking is to press the knot, which is located somewhere on the tree. Now all she had to do was find it. Lily flew around the perimeter of the tree, while being careful to stay a safe distance away from its vicious branches. The knot had to be somewhere, all Whomping Willows had one, that was certain. She just had to keep searching…and AHA! Lily spotted the knot on the lower part of the tree's trunk. She swooped down and landed a couple feet away (and yet still a safe distance) from the tree, and picked up a large stone. She threw it at the trunk and missed. The Whomping Willow was not happy about this, and began to thrash about even more violently than before. Lily picked up another stone and tried again. This time she hit her target. The tree immediately froze as if it had been turned into marble.

Success, finally! But there was no time to celebrate. Lily seized the moment to hop off her broom and run towards the gap that James and Sirius disappeared into only a few moments ago. She carefully climbed through and earthy slope which lead to the bottom of a very low tunnel. She pulled her wand out of her pocket. "_Lumos_!" she shouted. The tip of her wand began to glow casting an eerie shadow over the narrow tunnel that lay ahead of her. Lily had to bend her back just to keep her head from bumping the ceiling, as she made her way through the dark passage, her wand being her only source of light.

The tunnel seemed endless. Lily now ran at a crouch. She began to wonder if she would ever find her way out of there. She stopped to catch her breath. She could just turn back…it wasn't too late. 'NO!' she told herself. 'I have come this far, this tunnel has got to end somewhere. It can't go on forever.' Soon enough, to Lily's relief the tunnel began to rise, and then it twisted. Lily could see a patch of dim light shining through a small opening. She did it. She had found the end of the tunnel. Her heart pounded with excitement as she climbed through the opening.

Lily surveyed the room around her. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Dust was everywhere, the paper was peeling from the walls. There were stains all over the floor, most of the furniture in the room was broken, as though somebody…or something had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up. What would James and Sirius want with a place like this? As she continued to survey the room Lily remembered the urban legend she heard during her last visit to Hogsmeade Village. It was something about a house that was so haunted that even the Hogwarts ghosts were afraid to venture near it. A house that they called the Shrieking Shack. Could she be in the Shrieking Shack? Lily could feel her fear rising.

CREEK! Lily froze in her tracks. That creaking noise was coming from behind her. She gulped and slowly turned around…nothing there. 'Okay, clam down,' she told herself. 'Don't let your imagination get out of control. This place can't really be haunted.' Lily's eyes set on a couch, which looked like it had survived a world war. "Ghosts don't do…that." 

Her heart was pounding fast now. Lily no longer cared what James and his friends were up to. She just wanted to get out of this horrible place. She slowly began to make her way back over to the opening. Just as she was about to leave, another creaking noise from behind made her freeze with fear. There was no denying it this time…there was definitely someone or something behind her. Then she heard a soft snarl. Lily didn't want to wait around to find out what was growling. She tried to make a run for it but it was too late. It didn't take to much longer before she found herself face to face _with a full-sized werewolf._

Lily felt her stomach drop down to her knees. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. It was as though her fear had swallowed her voice. She stared wide-eyed at the werewolf. It was a terrible looking thing. It stood tall on two legs but its back was hunched over, covered in ridged needle-like hairs. The werewolf took a step closer to Lily, now snapping its long jaw, bearing its razor sharp teeth, and swiping its knife-like claws in the air. Lily continued to back away from the beast until she was up against the wall. The werewolf had her trapped in a corner and there was no chance for escape. 'Well,' Lily thought. 'I guess this is it. I always wondered how I would die…or in this case at least turn into a werewolf.' She closed her eyes and waited for the monstrous creature to sink its teeth into her skin…and waited…and waited… When she opened her eyes again to see what was causing the delay, she found to her surprise another large creature had jumped between her and the werewolf.

Lily's jaw dropped when she got a clearer look at her savior. It was a…stag? Yes indeed, a tall handsome one with strong legs and long antlers. It certainly was the most beautiful stag Lily had ever seen. Now the werewolf on the other hand was not happy about this invader coming between him and his human victim. It snarled and thrashed about furiously but the stag held him back with his powerful antlers. It didn't take long for a third creature to appear at the scene, this time it was a large black bear-like dog, which Lily recognized at once. "Snuffles!" She shouted happily as the dog leapt into the battle. The werewolf, sensing that he was overpowered, soon backed down. The stag took this opportunity to approach Lily. Lily nervously took a few steps away. She didn't know why, but something inside of her was telling her to trust this magnificent animal. She glanced over at Snuffles who was struggling to distract the werewolf. If there was any good time to escape it was now. She slowly climbed onto the back of the stag, and held on tight as it galloped away out of the Shrieking Shack. It took her through the tunnel, out of the gap in the Whomping Willow's roots (the stag was so fast that the Whomping Willow didn't even sense their presence), and onto the Hogwarts grounds. The stag didn't stop galloping until they had reached a thickly forested area.

When it finally stopped Lily climbed off its back. Her mind was swirling with the evening's events. Feeling weak in the knees, Lily plopped herself onto the ground. She lay there for a few minutes, exhausted and covered in sweat. When she sat up again she noticed that something was seriously wrong with the stag that had just rescued her. It was changing, morphing into a human-like figure. It was… "JAMES!"

"So you're awake after all." James crossed his arms. He was not looking to happy with Lily. "What the HELL were you doing in there? Did you follow me?"

"I…um"

"Don't you know how dangerous that was? You could have been killed!"

"I did…but I thought…you… when since…are you…"

"An animagus…yes I am. I knew you would figure it out sooner or later."

"But how? I did a report on animagi last year in Transfiguration. I checked the most recent list which has been approved by the Ministry of Magic. I don't remember seeing your name…"

"Of course you didn't. I'm illegal, and so is Sirius."

"Sirius is an animagus too?"

"He sure is."

"Don't tell me that big black dog, the one with the white spot on his tail…is that…"

"That's Sirius alright."

"So Snuffles isn't a dog after all. I was wondering why he understood English so well. That little sneak…"

"Snuffles?"

"Forget it. It's a long story. But I'm sure he told you all about the things I said to him…I guess you know how I feel now…"

"Lily, what are you talking about?" James looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Oh…uh never mind…I'm just babbling," remarked Lily feeling a little bit relieved. "But I still don't understand what you and Sirius were doing in the room with that terrible werewolf."

James sat down next to Lily, and let out a long sigh. "I guess you deserve an explanation. That werewolf you saw back there…well that's Remus."

"LUPIN?"

"Shhh…keep your voice down. Yes, Remus Lupin is a werewolf. Nobody knows about it besides us and Dumbledore. He received his bite as a young child, and was forced to live a rather isolated lifestyle. Dumbledore allowed him to come to Hogwarts as long as he took certain precautions. That's why he disappears during the full moon, that's why he goes to the Shrieking Shack, that's why the Whomping Willow was planted to guard the entrance to the passage he travels through…um how did you get past the Whomping Willow in the first place?"

Lily waved her hand impatiently. "All Whomping Willows have a knot located somewhere on their bark. When pressure is applied to the knot it will cause the willow to temporarily freeze. Everyone knows that."

"Not everyone pays such close attention in Herbology."

"Well I do." Lily took a deep breath. "So Remus is a werewolf. That makes sense. The concept I'm having trouble grasping is why you and Sirius would risk your lives every month to follow him to the Shrieking Shack."

"Because he needs us. Remus is the reason why Sirius and I became animagi in the first place. You see a werewolf is only a potential danger to humans, but if we aren't in human form then he poses no threat to us. Remus' transformations used to be a painful experience for him. With no humans around to bite he resorted to self-mutilation. But last year when Sirius and I finally learned to transform properly we were able to keep him company during his 'time of the month,' and that makes things a lot easier for him. So no matter what form he's in…human…wolf…whatever, he knows he has friends who care about him and will be there in times of need."

"That's so sweet." Lily sobbed. "Oh James I was so wrong to mistrust you. I shouldn't have followed you tonight. You risked everything to save my life. How can I repay you?"

"At least you're okay know. That's all I need to know."

"And what about the way I treated you earlier. All those nasty things I said…I wish I could take them all back! I'm a horrible person…I deserved to be bitten!"

"Don't you ever say that again!" James remarked in a stern tone. "You are one of the kindest people I know. You're interesting, and clever, and your heart is in the right place. You're the last person on Earth who deserves to suffer any kind of tragic fate, even if you make a stupid mistake every once in a while. Following me tonight was not one of your brighter ideas, but don't beat yourself up for it. You are, after all, only human, Lily."

Lily was glad it was dark out because she was sure by now her face matched the color of her hair. James wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"If you had gotten hurt tonight…I don't know what I would have done. How could I cope without you?"

Tears of joy began to stream down Lily's face. _He did care about her after all!_ All this time that she had doubted him…she had been so wrong! Just because he didn't always show it, didn't mean he didn't care.

Lily closed her eyes, letting the warmth from James' body heat spread throughout her. She silently wished she could stay like this forever, in the security of his arms. He looked up at her now. She could see her reflection in his glasses…in those beautiful aqua blue eyes. Their faces were so close the she felt his hot breath against her cheek. 'Well, here's my chance,' she thought. 'There's only one way to find out if James shares my feelings for him, and this is as good a time as ever.' Then slowly, Lily pressed her lips against his. His soft pink lips were as sweet as sugar. Lily did not know how long they stayed this way, what could have been a few seconds seemed like an eternity for her.

James pulled away, staring at her, wide-eyed with shock. "I…um…g…go…gotta…I gotta go," he finally managed to spit out. 

"James, wait…" Lily called, but it was too late. He dashed away without even looking back, leaving Lily all alone, lost in her thoughts and her tears.

****

Author's Note: Hello Friends! Long time no see…or rather hear. Isn't it wonderful that fanfiction.net is up and working again? After all the waiting, after all the frustration it finally pulled through for us. I never lost faith. *wipes tear from her eye* Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 8, I personally believe that this is my best chapter yet, but now I want to know what you think. Review! Review! Review! Oh and please no flames (hear that Mr.P!) Because flames are mean and they make me wanna cry (I cry very easily). If for some reason you have issues with my story mail your complaints to me at Hermione0327@hotmail.com. I promise you that I will try to consider your opinion…I would like to meet the needs of my readers, as long as they are in bounds.

I will try to post up my next chapter as soon as I get back from my big family vacation. I'm leaving this Friday July 19th for a Caribbean Cruise. I will be back by July 31th…just in time for Harry's Birthday ^_^. Please don't tell me I'm the only dork out there who plans on celebrating it, too. LOL! 

With that in mind I would like to take a moment to thank all those who sent me kind reviews, I'm so glad you enjoyed chapter 7.

****

libertygrl413- Thanks for the review-my computer has been behaving lately but I don't relay on it too much. It's old and stupid (I still have Windows 95) I am getting a brand new Dell though for college in about a month- then hopefully I won't experience any more problems.

****

lily potter- Yes, James and Lily do have major crushes on one another. I don't want to spoil too much…but there just might be a love connection in chapter 9 *hint hint* 

****

singer- I'm glad you liked my story. Yes, Bridget will be playing a very important role in this story from chapters 11-13 (As you can tell I have done a lot of planning) After all she is my main antagonist…

****

KoolKabby- Snape will also be playing a very important role in some of my future chapters. In fact a good part of chapter 11 will be about him (though he's mentioned a bit in chapter 10)

****

Eleana23- Thanks for your kind review. I have been reading your fics, and I will review when I get a chance. They are both good, you are a very talented writer.

****

TigerLily- That has to be one of the sweetest reviews I have ever received. Thank you so much. I'm glad you like the way I fit "Snuffles" into the plot. I was trying to be clever. It makes me so happy when my readers notice these things (and tell me when they do so) Oh and don't worry Sirius won't mess up things….too much.

****

Phoebe Goose- Another lovely review, and for that I thank you with all my heart. Is this really one of your top 3 favorite fics? *blushes* I'm flattered.

****

Quinn- Your not an emotional freak, trust me I do the same thing. Though L/J fics are often comical I also read many which a very touching…and every once and a while I fall upon a good tear-jerker. No wonder I have fallen in love with this star-crossed couple. And there nothing wrong with a good cry at 2:30am. Believe me, sister you're not alone.

****

Rinoa- Thank you so much…your review was so sweet. I'm glad you really liked chapter 7. Chapter 8 will play a lot off of all the things Lily "accidentally" told Sirius. See if you can catch them.

****

phoenix6545- Thanks for the reviews. "Oh shit…It's shit!" That one of my favorite lines, too. Was your name really gonna be Bridget? That's so funny. Actually Bridget is one of my favorite names. It's the name of the main character in Bridget Jones' Diary (obviously) which happens to be one of my favorite movies, and books of all time. So why did I give my bitchy antagonist such a cool name…I don't know. But Bridgid is a really pretty name, too.

I would also like to thank **Bella Black, marzoog, Kar, Chibi-Chingo, Vanillastar, ANGELA, LadyLillianu388, Kendra, and Sierra*Sitruc **I love you guys!!!

Unfortunately, not all my latest reviews were kind and thoughtful. In fact, some were down right nasty and rude…that is, those belonging to a reader who goes by the name of **Mr.P**. Mr. P is a very mean, selfish person who continually flamed me for no good reason. That is why, Mr.P, if you are reading this, I would like to set a few things straight. 

Lily happens to be short for Lillian. I researched it in a book parents use to find ideas to name their children. I don't know why this bothered you so much, but it's no excuse to be so rude! Another thing, the point of a Wizard's Duel is not to kill your opponent, it's to humiliate them. If you don't believe me, read the dueling scene in Chamber of Secrets That's where my duel is fashioned from. The suggestions you gave me are quite…disgusting. I don't believe in such violence for starters…and NO, I WILL NOT KILL SNAPE! If you had any common sense you would realize that it is not smart to kill off characters who exists in the future.

Aside from being rude and nasty, Mr.P, I think that you have some major issues and you should seek professional help IMMEADETLY! If you ever flame me like that again I'll have you know that I will be in contact with the fanficiton.net staff.

~Marissa~


	9. True Confessions

WARNING: Chapter 9 will contain some major mush! If you're a sap for romance like me you'll probably appreciate it *girly giggle*

Chapter 9- True Confessions

Beep! Beep! Beep! Wendy's stopwatch alarm went off. It was 7:30am. Outside it was raw and gray. A cold drizzle was steadily falling from the sky. Lily lay in bed staring at the ceiling, listening to the rain hit the windows. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night.

"Lily are you coming? Lily?" Becky pulled open the curtains of her four poster. "Aren't you coming to break…whoa what happened to you? You look horrible?" Lily moaned and covered her eyes. "Are you sick? Should I go get Madame Pompfrey?"

"She'll be fine, Becky," remarked Wendy impatiently. "If you would stop bugging her and let her rest. Come on let's go get something to eat."

"Okay I'm coming, hold on." Becky turned her attention back to Lily. "I'll bring you up some bread in case you get hungry later." Lily nodded. "Feel better, Lily." Then Becky closed the curtains and left the room.

Lily continued to lay in bed. So maybe she was a little bit hungry but going down to breakfast would mean facing James…and she just couldn't do that.Not after she has just spoiled the only chance she had to rebuild her friendship with him. No matter how hard she tried Lily could not forget that look that James gave her before he ran away. Like a mixture of shock and disgust. Of course he didn't fancy her that way. Why should he? Lily had never felt more ashamed in her life.

****

The bell rang singling that it was time for class to start. 'I don't think I'll go to class today,' Lily told herself. And I may not go tomorrow…or the day after that. So what if I fail out and get expelled? It doesn't matter anymore. What good is intellect when you're…all alone?' This was the last thing Lily told herself before exhaustion finally took it's toll and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Sirius yawned and pushed open the door to his sleeping quarters. As he expected James was there. Sirius watched curiously as his best friend repeatedly banged his head against the wall calling himself some very nasty names. 

"You know without antlers you just might hurt yourself if you continue to do that much longer, Potter."

"I am well aware that I am human again, Sirius."

"Then what exactly are you trying to accomplish aside from giving yourself a concussion?"

"I don't know…it's just…oh God! Sirius, I am such an idiot!"

"You just figured that out?" Sirius chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter! Can't you just be serious for once!"

"And who else would I be?" Sirius laughed. James sighed in frustration and buried his face in his hands.

"Alright I get the picture. There's something bothering you, so why don't you sit down and tell ol' paddy all about it."

James took a deep breath. "Well you know how Lily followed us to the shrieking shack last night…"

"I am well aware. How is she by the way?"

"She's fine. I got her to a safe spot, but I was unaware that she was still conscious when I transformed…and…"

"She saw you transform! Way to go, Prongs!," replied Sirius sarcastically. "How did you explain yourself?"

"I told her the truth about us being animagi."

"Oh that's just great!," Sirius seemed upset. "We're really screwed over now!"

"Don't worry, Sirius. We can trust Lily. She won't tell anyone."

"Maybe not on purpose but has it ever occurred to you, Potter that we're ILLEGAL? If she ever were to let the tiniest detail slip we'd be in deeper shit then we can imagine.

"Well what was I supposed to do? How am I supposed to explain that the stag who just saved her life was…well…me?"

"Easy…you lie. You could have said that it was a hallucination for example."

"No Sirius! I have had to lie way too many time to Lily. We can't hide the truth from her anymore."

Sirius sighed loudly. "Did you tell her about Lupin?"

"I did."

"And did you know that if his secret got out his school days here at Hogwarts would be over? People don't want to go to school with a werewolf, James. Are you aware that now we may lose one of our best friends forever?"

James was starting to get angry now. "DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T TAKE THE TIME TO CONSIDER THESE OUTCOMES, SIRIUS! Of course I was thinking about you and Remus. I'd sooner die then sacrifice you two, but I can assure you that Lily isn't going to go around blabbing all our secrets all over the school! She knows how crucial this is."

"Alright James, I am going to take your word for it. I just hope you know what you are doing."

James was silent for a few minutes. "I thought I did…I thought that if I just came clean Lily would stop being so suspicious of me all the time and out friendship would be saved. She must have somewhere along the line misinterpreted my intensions. Why did things have to get so…complicated."

"Misinterpreted your intentions? What do you mean?"

"Well…" James face turned a violent shade of red. "When I hugged her and told her that I was glad she was unharmed she um…kissed me."

"No Kidding!" Sirius chuckled. "It's about time!"

"And that's not all…"

"That's not all? James, you dog!"

"I ran away."

"You pussy!" Sirius' smile faded. "How could you run away?"

James shrugged. "I don't know I was kind of in shock. I didn't know what else to do."

"How about…kiss her back?"

"Yeah well…I…uh…well how was I supposed to know she felt like _that_?"

"And don't you feel that way about her?" James nodded. "Well what's the problem then? You like her, she likes you, it's perfect!"

"The situation is far from prefect, Sirius. I mean I ran away. She must have though I was revolted by the kiss."

"Well then you need to set things right. This is, after all just a big misunderstanding."

"But how?"

"I don't know," Sirius waved his hand impatiently. "Why don't you write one of your little poems for her."

"You know about the poetry! I mean how did you…"

"I have my ways," replied Sirius with a smirk. "But that's not the point. The point I'm trying to make here is that chicks dig romantic stuff. Poetry, flowers, chocolate…you know all that lovey-dovey shit."

James took a minute to think about what Sirius has just said. "Romantic…hmmm…I got to hand it to you Sirius, that's not a bad idea. It's mad…but it just might work."

Sirius arrogantly tossed back his hair. "What can I say? I am a genius."

James pulled out a pale yellow piece of parchment for the pocket of his robe. "This may do the trick."

"Hey isn't that the scroll you were desperately trying to hide from me last time we had a chat like this?"

James nodded. "This is something I wrote for Lily when…I realized that I liked her…you know as more than a friend."

"Ohhh is that a love poem?" James blushed. "Do you realize how hard I need to try to restrain form mocking you right now?"

"Yes I do, and I appreciate that, Sirius."

"So you're going to give that to her then, right?"

"Well not right away…I mean I can't just rush into things. If I am going to go about this in a romantic matter I need to set the mood. Everything must be perfect. Otherwise I fear I'll never win her back."

"Well whatever you're planning to do don't take too long. That girl has got the self esteem of about minus a thousand. God knows what she's capable of if she were to get depressed or something."

"I know," replied James gloomily. "That is what I am afraid of."

Sirius hit James hard on the back. "Don't fret it Prongs, I am sure things will work out in the end. You and Lils were made for each other. Well don't just sit here and stare at me. Go and get your woman!"

James smiled. "Right on!" The without another word he dashed out of the room.

Sirius sighed heavily. "Ah the many mysteries of young love." Then smiling to himself, he too left the sleeping quarters shutting the door behind him.

Lily inhaled letting the cool autumn air fill her lungs. The rain had stopped now, but the sky was still gray and dull. It was not what you would call a pleasant day, but that didn't bother Lily. Maybe it was because she felt so similar in the inside…gray and dull. Lily slowly made her way across the front lawn thinking of nothing but how sorry she felt for herself. Why did she have to kiss James? Why did she have to humiliate herself in front of him like that? Once again she had single-handedly ruined everything, and for that she only had herself to blame.

Lily continued to walk until she reached the shore of the lake, the same lake she had crossed on her first day of school over five years ago. The same lake that she had once looked at as an oasis of peace and tranquility, no longer held any meaning to her. Today it just look dark and empty like a big black hole.

Lily took a few steps closer to the edge. She peered into the water only to see the reflection of a hopeless, sad, worn down little girl. This is what she had resorted to...this is what was left of Lily Evans. Then all of the sudden she had an idea! It was a horrid thought but it gave her a rush that spread through her veins like poison. She could do it right now. End this…this heartache…this shame. All she needed to do was jump in and then lay back and allow nature to take its toll. Anyway it's not like anyone would actually miss her…well her parents might…but they'll get over it in time. They do have another child after all. And Lily highly doubted Petunia would mind her absence. 

Lily took yet another step closer to the black hole water. What is ones value without friends…without love? "I love you James Potter," she whispered but I can't be with you and that is why…that is why I have to go." Lily closed her eyes and prepared to jump, but for some reason her feet wouldn't budge. "Okay lets try this again." Lily prepared to once again make the jump, and once again she failed to complete the task. 'This isn't that hard,' she told herself. 'So why am I having such a difficult time?'

"Lily? Lily?," shouted a voice in the distance.

"Oh no!" Lily began to panic. 'Somebody's looking for me. Becky must have squealed to Professor Mcgonagall. If I'm going to do this then I need to get it over with right this second!' Lily got into position. "On the count of three…one…two…"

"LILY…WAIT!" Remus Lupin came charging through the darkness like an angry bull giving Lily quite a fright. She took a few steps backwards tripping on a large rock which sent her flying through the air. "SPLASH!" She landed face-first into the lake. "LILY!"

Lily coughed and chocked as she struggled to keep herself from sinking. (the school robes added a lot of extra weight).

"Hold on, Lily. I'm coming!" Remus threw off his cloak and dived in. He spotted Lily fighting with all her strength to keep her head above the water. Until finally she went under. Remus grabbed her and pulled her to the surface again. She gasped for air coughing furiously.

I got you, Lils. It's going to be okay." Remus carefully swam to the shore and pushed Lily onto a rocky beach. He waited patiently until she caught her breath and was able to speak. R…Remus (cough) How…where…ACHOO!

"Here." Remus took his dry cloak and placed it over Lily's shoulders. It's cold out here. If you are not careful you'll catch your death."

"Thank you."

Remus smiled weakly. In Lily's opinion he looked rather sickly himself. He was still probably recovering from the previous night's transformation. "So you probably have some questions for me, as I do for you. You go first." 

"How did you find me? Did Professor Mcgonagall send you?"

"No actually. I have been searching for you out of my own free will. I um…wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I didn't mean to impose any harm upon you."

"I don't hold it against you, Remus. It's not like you can control it."

"Yes, but I still hate to put a friend in such a dangerous situation. I'm just wondering why you followed James and Sirius in the first place."

"I don't know…I guess I was just curious…when I saw them sneaking out of the dorm. I knew it was a bad idea to follow them but sometimes I don't even bother to listen to my own conscience."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I um…."

"Stop apologizing! It's alright, James already explained everything to me."

"He…he did?"

"Yes. He told me how you received your bit as a small child, and how hard your transformations used to be on you. He said that it helps to have company which is why they taught themselves to become animagi."

"So he told you everything then?"

"He didn't really have a choice. I saw him transform."

Remus smiled. "Well that explains a lot." he took a deep breath. "Lily, life was not easy for me when I was growing up, even though my parents treated me like any other child. I was home-schooled so in my free time they pushed me to join clubs and participate in activities. They wanted me to live as normally as possible. But still thanks to my lycanthropy I was always rather withdrawn. If you would have told me I would be allowed to attend Hogwarts I would have laughed. The thought of me going to school like a normal juvenile wizard seemed impossible at the time. But for some strange reason my name was still on the list. Headmaster Dumbledore is a kind soul, he doesn't discriminate against anyone. When I received my acceptance letter he contacted my parents and told them that as long as I take certain percussions during the full moon there was no reason that I couldn't come to school. 

"So that's why you have to go to the shrieking shack. To get away from human contact?"

"Correct. I am safe when I am there. But still…if people were to find out about what I really am…I don't think I would be able to continue my education here. See, Lily people don't want to go to school with a werewolf, I can assure you of that. I was even scared to let James and Sirius find out at first. I didn't want to lose the first and only friends I had. But they still figured out the reason behind my disappearances every month, and instead of rejecting me they decided to help me." Remus wiped a small tear from his eye. 

Lily gave a small smile. "I think it's sweet that Sirius and James wanted to help you…even though it is illegal. Does anyone else besides them and Dumbledore know about your lycanthropy?"

Remus shook his head. "Don't worry," Lily assured him. "You secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Remus smiled again and combed his finger through his Sandy colored hair. "But enough about me, let's talk about you. Now I am guessing that you weren't out for an evening swim in this weather, so why did you jump in the lake?"

"I didn't jump I tripped and fell."

"I can see that, however when I spotted you a few minutes ago you looked as though you were prepared to jump. So would you mind telling me why?"

Lily didn't say anything for the next few minutes. Then she sighed heavily. "You shouldn't have come after me, Remus."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"I just don't see a point in going on any longer. It doesn't matter anyway, all I'm good for is taking up space."

"Rubbish!" Remus looked furious. "How can you talk about yourself like that?"

Lily shrugged and turned her eyes away from Remus' gaze.

"There obviously something bothering you. Do you care to talk about it?"

Lily shrugged again.

"Or we could play the guessing game. By any chance does this have something to do with James?"

"Um…"

"I knew it! What did he do this time?"

"He didn't do anything…well anything wrong at least."

"Oh no don't tell me, it has something to do with another one of Sirius' crazy plans. The million of times I told him to mind his own beeswax…"

"Sirius has nothing to do with it either, Remus. This is my own doing." Lily took a deep breath. "I have grown fond of James this year…very fond."

"That's no shock to me."

"Yeah…well," Lily continued, blushing furiously. "Last night…I…kissed him."

Remus' jaw dropped. "Wow! Now that's rather unexpected. How did he take it?"

"He was absolutely horrified…maybe even sickened by it…after a few seconds he pushed me away and then he was gone."

"Now wait a minute. I am sure there's a logical explanation for this."

"Yeah…he hates me."

"But that's where you're wrong, Lily. James does not hate you. Why I bet…" Remus was cut short by a loud sob. "Aww, Lily."

"He may not have hated me before why last night (sob) I was pretty convinced that he even cared for me. (sob) But that wasn't good enough…I had to push his limits. Now I ruined everything (sob)."

"There There." Remus put his arm around Lily shoulder in a comforting manner.

"(sob) Now he'll never speak to me again and I don't blame him."

"Hold on a second there, Lily. I'm not jumping to conclusions or anything but I get the feeling that you may have misunderstood James' reaction. I mean…I don't think he intentionally tried to hurt you."

Lily shook her head. "I see what you're trying to do, Remus and I appreciate it but there's no point in trying to cheer me up. I have sunken to a new low and now I will pay the price."

Remus sighed. "You're right…not about the sinking thing…but about the fact that I am the wrong person to tell you about this."

Lily shivered. A cold rain had begun to fall, and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"If we stay out here any longer we'll both catch our deaths," Remus remarked shivering madly.

"Good."

"Come on, Lily. A little sleep might do you good. I can tell by the bags under you eyes that you haven't gotten much lately. Let's go inside." Remus helped Lily up.

"Don't you ever give up, Lupin?" Lily whispered and then to Remus' surprise she smiled.

"No I don't…at least not on a friend."

Not another word was spoken after that as Lily and Remus both cold and sopping wet together made their way towards the castle.

As soon as Lily reached her sleeping quarters she stripped out of her wet clothing. She had to admit that at times like these it was nice to put an a pair of warm, dry underwear. She yawned loudly. Maybe Remus was right, all she needed was some sleep. She pulled off the sheets of her four poster and prepared to climb in, but stopped short when she discovered a pink note and a single white Lilly flower lying on her bed. She picked up the note and read…

_A Lilly for my Lily._

Please do not run from me, love.

Without you in my life this world is so dark and gloomy.

I must see your beautiful face again.

Meet me on the front lawn tomorrow at 5'o clock.

I will be waiting for you, and counting the seconds until I can hold you again.

Love Always,

Prongs

"Prongs?" Lily picked up the flower and examined it, running her fingers over its soft petals. 'Could this be for real?' She read the note a few more times before she placed it, along with the flower, in her desk drawer (if Becky or Wendy found out she had a secret admirer she'd never hear the end of it). She was far too sleepy to make any decisions tonight, but even still as she lay in bed that evening one thought seemed to linger in her mind: Who the heck is Prongs?

Lily woke a bit earlier than usual the next morning. Outside the sky was clear and blue. Had it not been for the wet grass you would have never guessed it had been raining all night. Lily hopped out of bed and pulled open her desk drawer. The pink note was still there along with a slightly more wilted white Lilly flower. "So it wasn't a dream." She sat down on her bed rereading the note over and over again. 'Prongs? Is that some soft of pen name? Who in the right mind would call themselves Prongs?' Lily sighed. 'It's probably a trick. Someone's sick idea of a joke. I bet Bridget is behind this, or maybe even Severus Snape- perhaps that's his idea of revenge? But on the other hand what if this isn't a joke?' Lily felt her heart beating fast. 'What if it's from Jam…no it can't be! I NEED TO STOP TELLING MYSELF THAT! James does not love me that way…I am just going to have to learn to live with that.'

Lily placed the note back in the drawer. "Alright," she told herself. "Here's what I am going to do. I am going to go to the front lawn at 5 o'clock but hide behind a shrub to get a peak of my admirer. If it looks fishy I'll turn around and sneak away. No harm done." Lily smiled at her plan. It was perfect…nothing could go wrong…right?

The day started off in it's usual fashion. Lily went back to attending class though she found it hard to think about anything besides the fate which awaited her at 5 o'clock.

Throughout the morning and afternoon Lily was careful to avoid having any contact with James, which wasn't too hard to do. Anytime her eyes met his James would blush and turn away…though during Transfiguration while Lily was busy jotting down notes she could have sworn James was staring at her. 'I wonder,' she thought 'If he has any idea who Prongs might be?'

Time seemed to be slipping by very quickly and Lily found herself growing more anxious by the second. At ten to 5 she made her way out to the front lawn and ducked behind a large mulberry bush. Her heart pounding fast as she waited for her admirer to reveal themselves. 5 o'clock came and went but there was still no sign of well…anyone. "It's a trick!" Lily told herself angrily. "I knew it! I was so stupid to actually believe…What's this?" Lily picked up a tiny rose petal which lay by her foot. She then discovered another…and another…and another. In fact there was a whole trail of rose petals which appeared to be leading across the lawn. But where exactly did it end? 'Well,' Lily told herself. 'I guess there only one way to find out.' She climbed out from behind the bush and began to follow the trail. Sometime inside told her that this was not a wise decision, but once again it seemed as though her curiosity had overruled her conscience.

The rose petals led Lily past the lawn and towards the Forbidden Forrest. It didn't go into the forest (to Lily's relief) but made a sharp turn and then a few more turns following that. The petals were leading Lily into a very familiar spot…James' garden…their garden. The trail of petals suddenly stopped by the entrance in the marble walls. Lily peered in and immediately spotted their source. On a bench lay a bouquet of a dozen long stemmed red roses. "Wow," she whispered. She walked over to the bench to get a closer look at the roses, admiring their elegant beauty.

"So you got my note?" said a voice from behind. The sudden disturbance startled Lily, she jumped backwards bumping into something solid…yet invisible.

"Ouch!" James pulled off his cloak. "Maybe that's not the best way to approach someone." He smiled.

"James! When did…how did…did you give me…"

"Yes, I did. The note and the Lilly flower were from me, as well as this bouquet." James picked up the bouquet of roses and handed them to Lily. "Lily, before you say anything I want to apologize about last night. I was so surprised when you…I didn't mean to run. I am sorry if I hurt you or caused any problems."

"No, James you're not the one who needs to apologize. It was my fault. I shouldn't have come on so strongly. I really don't know what got into me."

"Well I'm glad you did…because I like you, too."

Lily smiled, tears of joy filled her eyes. "You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that to me. I didn't know signed your notes as Prongs…"

James laughed. "In case you were wondering that's a nickname that I use when I am around Remus and Sirius. You know because of the whole animagus thing…I uh…didn't know how else to sign the note. I didn't want to put _your secret admirer_." James snorted. "That's just plain corny…oh and speaking of corny…I wrote this for you about a week ago. I guess this is as good as time as ever to give it to you." James handed Lily a pale yellow scroll. She unrolled it and began to read.

** _My Dearest Lillian_

It would bring me more joy then I can say if you would not forget - not even for a

single day-how wonderful you are…in my eyes.

I am often lost to find the words to tell you just how much you mean to me.

In my imagination I compare you to things like sunshine in the morning, and the most beautiful flowers in the fields.

You, Lily, are like an answer to a special prayer. 

And I think God knew my world needed someone exactly like you.

"I know it bad," remarked James blushing furiously. "You can throw it away if you like."

"It's beautiful!" Lily let out a happy sob. "James…I don't know what to say." 

__

James placed his arm lovingly around Lily's shoulder. "You don't need to say anything," he whispered.

"I can't believe this is happening. You're so wonderful…perfect even. You're a dream come true…" Lily frowned. "You deserve a lot better then me."

James rolled his eyes. "Lily, listen to me. I like you because you are you. No body is forcing me to feel this way. I love you for who you are and if you think I'm just going to sit here and let you put yourself down like that…"

"But…"

"Shhh." James placed his finger on Lily's lip. "Not another word." Then he kissed her. First lightly, and then growing more passionately, tongues tangling in a knot.

Lily's heart beat fast. Never in her life has she felt a sensation like this. It was pure ecstasy. She didn't know how long they snogged for but by time James pulled away to catch his breath it was already getting dark outside. Lily smiled. "I think we missed dinner."

James grinned. "That's alright, I'm full." He took Lily's hand into his. "But we should probably get back to the common room before it gets too late."

"We should…though I could easily just spend the rest of the night out here with you."

"I could too, but I hate to see what Sirius would have to say if I am out all night." James mocked Sirius' voice. "Look who finally got some arse!"

Lily laughed so did James (it was an impressive imitation). Then hand in hand they exited the garden.

That night Lily lay in bed smiling to herself. She was in love with James Potter and he loved her back. She would have never dreamt it possible. Lily giggled girlishly and buried her face into he pillow. She closed her eyes, she could still feel James' delicious lips against hers, still feel the sensation…like adrenalin pumping through her veins and her heart alight with joy. Tonight was a night that she would never forget. And just to think only a little over 24 hours ago she was considering drowning herself…whatever gave her such a ridiculous idea in the first place?

Lily looked at her watch. 1:30 in the morning. It was late but she was hardly tired. She took out a quill and a piece of parchment. She had to tell Carla about James, this was just too good to keep to herself. By the time she was finished writing it was already 3 o'clock in the morning. Lily yawned, the adrenalin had warn off and she was finally beginning to feel sleepy. She rolled up the letter, which was two scrolls length and put it aside. She would send it out with Cinders first thing in the morning. Then without another word Lily climbed into to bed and drifted off to sleep dreaming of her new found love.

** The poem from above was written by D. Pagels. It was taken from The Person Whom I Consider To Be My Soulmate.

****

Author's Note: Hello friends! I have made a comeback! I promised you all that I will not give up on Love Can Be Such A Tricky Thing, and I intend on keeping my word. I know it's been ages since my last update. I am really sorry for making everyone wait so long but college life is distracting. My first semester certainly has been an adventure. But despite all that I am going to continue to write until I am finished. I don't know how long that will take but I will finish someday. You have my word!

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9. I know it's really mushy, but I am sucker for romance. If lovey-dovey isn't your style then have no fear things will be picking up real soon. Here's what you can expect for the rest of my fic.

****

Chapter 10- Lily gets love advise from a very unexpected source (also contains romance and mush)

****

Chapter 11- Somebody gets jealous and an evil plot of revenge unfolds. Contains the making of Cupid's Blood, a love potion which will include some very comical (and perverted) ingredients. I am using suggestion that have been made by reviews in previous chapters.

****

Chapter 12- It's time for the Hogwarts Winter Ball. With an appearance from the ever so famous wizard band, The Hinkypunks! James will drink the love potion, and disaster occurs. Who is behind the foul scheme that threatens to tear up his bond with Lily?

****

Chapter 13- Lily has to fight the evil that is threatening her relationship. Can true love conquer all? Major fight scene involved.

That's all I can tell you for now. If I give any more detail I just may end up ruining some of the surprises. ^_^

I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews you left my after chapter 8. I got a record breaking amount of them last time. *sobs happily* You love me…you really love. Okay Marissa get a hold of yourself. *sighs* Unfortunately I can't mention names (unless you want my authors note to be 5 pages long) though if I could I would like to individually visit each and every one of you and give you a gigantic hug. Your reviews mean so much to me, words can't even begin to describe it. Heck if it wasn't for all the encouragement I have been getting from readers I probably would have abandoned this fic by now. You see I am not the type of person who id known to finish what I start. However I am more motivated then ever to complete this fanfic and I have me readers to thank. I love you all!

~Marissa~

__


End file.
